Anzu's Yami
by Seena
Summary: Some people say Anzu's annoying. But what if she's not? What if it's not even truely Anzu... but someone else? *Completed*
1. Chapter 1: Light of Egypt

Anzu's Yami  
  
Chapter 1: Light of Egypt  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh!, I wouldn't be making a FANFICTION, would I? Use your brains...  
  
A.N. This is my first fanfiction ever. Eventually, I might have some sort of love triangle going on, or at least some... involvement of some of the other guys' yamis. ^_^ I happen to dislike Anzu/Téa, actually (though I don't HATE her like some peeps), but I was suddenly inspired when my friends were talking about how Anzu is annoying... anyway, R&R, please!   
  
  
Happy birthday, Anzu! my parents cried. I laughed happily as I ran down the stairs, imagining a million presents on the kitchen table, just waiting for me to open them.   
  
As I rounded the corner, I gasped. Huh!? Mommy, Daddy, come quick! I called. S-someone... someone stole my presents! My parents only laughed. I was angry. Stolen presents were nothing to be laughing about. Mommy, Daddy... why are you laughing? It's not funny!  
  
My father picked me up by the waist, and put me on his shoulders. He calls this piggy-back riding' but I think he's wrong; my dad's much to thin to be a pig. Anzu... there are no presents. We have something... else for you this year. he explained.  
  
I frowned. No presents? I couldn't think of anything that could make up for _that_.  
  
We're going to Egypt! my mother said, eyes glowing.   
  
I blinked, once, twice. _Egypt? What's that?_ Is Egypt a playground? Or a park? I asked her.  
  
she laughed. Egypt is a country in Africa. You know where Africa is, don't you, Anzu?  
  
I hopped down from my dad's shoulders, and pointed to Africa on the kitchen map proudly (I had memorized all of the continents last week). My father smiled. Right. And Egypt... is right here. he pointed. We're going to go there for your fifth birthday, Anzu.   
  
I thought about this for a minute. But I don't get any presents? I asked.   
  
We'll buy you something in Egypt. my father promised.   
  
I nodded. When... do we go?  
  
We leave in two days. We're going to go on a plane! my mother responded. My eyes lit up at this; I had always wanted to go on a plane.   
  
_Two days..._ Suddenly, a thought crossed my mind. Um... Mommy, Daddy? Can I bring... someone with me? I asked, nervously.  
  
My father raised his eyebrows. You... you have a friend, Anzu? he asked.   
  
I looked at the ground. I didn't have any friends, and everyone knew it. I don't know why, exactly, but I think it has to do with my love of fighting, being able to speak in four languages, and my ability to read. I think other kids are jealous. I replied slowly. But there's a boy that just transferred into kindergarten yesterday. He's only three, but he's very smart. He can read, too.   
  
What's his name? my mother asked, curiously. I had never had a friend before, so my mother was naturally excited.   
  
Um... he's called Yuugi. Yuugi Motoh... I answered.  
  
I hate to say this, Anzu, but the plane tickets are already bought. We don't have a spare... my father said. Not to mention, we've never met this Yuugi boy, and, while I'm sure he's nice, I don't think his parents would like it if we took him to Egypt when we've just met.  
  
We'll arrange a play date for you, though! my mother put in quickly when she saw my crestfallen face.  
  
I nodded, and turned to go. However, I paused in the doorway. Is Egypt... fun? I asked.  
  
My parents both nodded. Yes - you'll love it!  
  


~~~~~~~~~~  


  
I hated Egypt. It was so... ... ...BORING. Old pyramids, dusty roads, pharaohs' tombs, sand, camels, ancient magic, hyro-!!! Ancient magic? I turned around, and looked at the man who had just whispered the words underneath his breath. He was staring at the pyramids, a faraway look on his face. He had long hair (for a guy anyway) that was silver-white, and strange, orange-red eyes.   
  
Suddenly, the wind blew his hat off his head; a robed figure retrieved it for him. As the robed man gave the hat back to its owner, he spoke. I couldn't hear most of what he said, but it had something to do with the mending of a broken heart, and more pain. I wondered if the two knew each other - though they didn't seem to have a... friendly relationship, if they had one at all. I figured this out, because the robed one told the hat-man to leave. Leave Egypt, that is. I don't know a lot about friendship, but I'm pretty sure that friends don't kick each other out of countries.  
  
The robed figure retreated - and after a moment's hesitation, the hat-man followed him. I glanced around for my parents - they were at a merchant's booth, trying on jewelry - and watched the two figures enter a building. I glanced at my parents. I knew I shouldn't, but they weren't looking... and what harm could it do? I was a good spy... and five-year-old girls weren't payed much attention to, anyway  
  
Silently, I followed the two strange men, careful not to make any noise. I don't know if it was guilt of running away from my parents and spying, or something else... but I felt an impending sense of doom in the back of my mind, in the pit of my stomach, deep inside my heart. And it was growing stronger with each step I took...  
  


**********  
  


That's the end of Chapter 1! Please R&R, if you liked it, hated it, want me to keep going, will give me money if I'll stop writing, etc... or if you just want to make a comment on whatever. Thanks for reading my story. ^_^  
  



	2. Chapter 2: Egypt Isn't So Boring, After...

Chapter 2: Egypt's not so boring, after all...  
  
  
What...? You guys actually LIKED it? *blushes* wow... you'd better not be saying that just to be nice. ^_^ Okay, so for your enjoyment (maybe), here's the next chapter!  
  
A.N. There seems to be a bit of confusion... this happens when Anzu is only five years old, before Yuugi completed the Puzzle, and most of the Millennium Items still belonged to Shadi (he guards them). So, most of the Millennium Items were still in Egypt, at the time...  
  
Disclaimer: Why do we even have to write these things? Who in their right mind would sue a poor girl who obviously doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, because she's writing a FANfiction? *sigh*   
  
  


**********  


  
My feet hurt. I can't remember another time in my life when I've walked this much. It was mostly a downhill climb - there were stairs, a LOT of them - which I was thankful for. However, I knew that later I'd have to climb back up when I was already tired... _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea... _I thought. _My parents are probably looking for me by now... maybe I should go back..._   
  
No. It was only a little further - it couldn't be _that_ long now. I had to be getting close... to what? What was I even looking for? I didn't even know...  
  
...chose not to heed my warning. I froze, then backed up a few steps. _They've seen me!_ I worried.   
  
I was about to bolt for the exit (I've always been a fast runner) when I heard someone answer - though I couldn't make out the words. Relieved, I crept forward, eager to see what was happening. I peered around a corner into a large room, where the two men were; the robed one stood next to something that reminded me of the coffins I had seen in the boring museums. The walls all had paintings - they looked similar to the ones I had seen in the pyramids - and torches lit up the room with an eery glow. Involuntarily, I shuddered.  
  
The robed man was speaking, but he wasn't making any sense. He was talking about being chosen by a Millennium Item - something that I hadn't learned about in any of the exhibits. Curious, but scared, I watched as the robed man took out a golden ball with a weird eye carved on it. I wondered how a gold ball could choose anything, as it's not alive; did this have something to do with the ancient magic I had heard them speak of?   
  
From the look of things, I was about to find out. The robed man held up the ball to the hat-man's face, over his left eye. Suddenly, a strange light began shinning from it, and, to my horror, the robed man... he shoved the ball into the hat-man's eye!   
  
His screams were terrible - they filled me, heart, mind, and soul. I opened my mouth to scream too - but no sound would come out. That was just as well, because I didn't want to be found, too - who knows what that robed figure would do to me if he knew I was here?   
  
By this time, the man had collapsed to his knees. His back was to me, but I could see the pool of blood collecting on the smooth, stone floor. Through it all, the robed figure stood tall and silent, unmoved by this spectacle.   
  
When the white-haired man finished screaming, the robed figure nodded - he seemed impressed. You are the chosen one. he commented. According to him, the hat-man was chosen because he hadn't gone insane when the Millennium Item had taken the place of his real eye. He further stated that the gold ball would give him a sixth sense - an ability to see what the others could not.   
  
As if to prove his point, a strange, white light appeared out of no were. The hat-man obviously made something of the strange shape; I decided that this must be the man's new sight that the robed figure had spoken of. The hat-man (whose hat had fallen to the floor) was whispering something I could not hear as he embraced the odd light.   
  
Suddenly, the light disappeared - just like that. Looking is not the same as touching, feeling... the robed man warned, as the silver-haired figure bowed his head, and tears from his good eye fell down his face. After a final exchange of conversation (that the silver-haired man didn't seem to be paying much attention to; he looked like he was daydreaming), they both turned to leave.   
  
Uh-oh. Too late, I realized that there was only one way in or out of the chamber. And I was hiding in the very corridor that the two men were approaching. I was in trouble. Big, big trouble.  
  
I was about to run away, when I realized it would be futile. I was only a five-year-old girl, who was already tired from walking so much. Two grown men could catch me, easily. I started sweating, figuring the end was near...   
  
I moved against the passage, willing myself invisible. I held my breath as they passed by me, apparently taking no notice. I felt that my heartbeat would give me away... it was so loud, I figured even a deaf person could hear it. _Please, oh please, don't let them see me..._ I thought desperately.  
  
Suddenly, the robed figure turned around, as if my thoughts had given me away. He had strange blue eyes that seemed to bore deep into me... as if he was looking not at my face, but my heart.   
  
I couldn't move; my feet had frozen in place. The robed man told the silver-haired man in a low voice to go on ahead; he nodded absently, and continued up the long flight of stairs. As he disappeared, the robed figure turned to me, and once again looked at me - or, as it seemed, _through_ me.   
  
He advanced towards me - I could not move back any father, as I already had my back to the wall. My eyes darted around for a place to escape. The robed man held up his necklace - it looked like a large golden ankh (an Ancient Egyptian symbol that stood for life and passing generations) with an extra gold piece on one side of the base; rather like an old key. I trembled, still unable to do anything as he pointed the end of the ankh-key at my forehead - then, with a swift flick of his wrist, he turned it ninety degrees...  
  
I staggered backwards into the wall. Although everything looked normal - or as normal as an ancient catacomb could be - something inside me sensed something was wrong. Even though time hadn't seemed to pass, I felt like I had been standing in place for at least a few minutes. I also had a slight headache - it wasn't exactly painful; it was more of a tingling sensation. I wondered if I had fainted on my feet - but then why would the robed man not have moved his position, either? The only thing I could think of was... magic...  
  
the robed man said very clearly. Now I knew it _had_ to be magic. How else could he know my name? I know, from looking into your heart... you are not a Chosen one. You are fortunate that I do not let the Items test you themselves. he said.   
  
I swallowed a lump in my throat, remembering what the silver-haired man had went through. Forget what you saw. he continued.   
  
The ankh-key began to glow with strange light, just like the golden ball had. _He's going to cast a spell!_ I realized franticly. _He's going erase my memories!_   
  
I hadn't had the strength to move my feet before, but this time, I set off at a dead run. Because the robed man was partially blocking the way out, I ran down the stairs, into the strange room with the Millennium Items.   
  
The robed man followed, quickly - he wasn't exactly running; rather, he was briskly walking forward. Seize her! he called.   
  
Out of seemingly nowhere, two men in dark clothes leapt at me. I was able to dodge the first, but the second one grabbed my foot, causing me to fall. I recovered quickly, and kicked my feet, causing him to let me go.   
  
When I tried to rise, however, the first man pushed me forward; again, I fell to the ground. This time, I rolled over, and kicked the man under the knee with my foot. Although I wasn't very strong, my aim was true - and the man doubled over in pain, his legs giving way underneath him.  
  
The second man was back up again; but not for long. I turned and charged him, using my elbow to slam him in the stomach; then, I did a jump-kick - right where it hurts. _My playground experience is finally paying off!_ I thought.  
  
By this time, the robed man had caught up with me. I ran forward - until there was no where else to run. I had backed into the coffin like thing that held the Millennium Items. It was too late to jump over it, and the robed figure was too close to dodge if I tried to run to the side... so there was only one way out. Through him.   
  
I made a fist, ready to attack. As I let my punch fly - it stopped. I couldn't bring my hand forward any more. Desperately, I tried to kick his legs out from under him - but whenever I got close to the strange figure, I couldn't finish initiating my attack... it would just freeze in midair. _His magic... his magic is protecting him!_ I realized.   
  
He advanced on me once more. He still held out his ankh-key, almost touching it to my forehead. I trembled involuntarily. This time, I had nowhere to run...  
  


**********  


  
I hope you liked it... I think I'll be able to have chapter 3 up by the end of tomorrow (or the day after). In chapter 3, she actually gets her Yami. It's my first fanfic, like I said, so I'm not expecting it to be that good... please, R&R (don't be afraid to criticize)!   
  
P.S. Thanks to all of the people who replied to chapter 1! I appreciate it!


	3. Chapter 3: Innocent Evil

Chapter 3: Innocent Evil  
  
AN: Here it is! Chapter 3! I know I promised it by yesterday, but you know how life is... with homework and all... *sigh* It's a little on the short side (sorry!), but please enjoy!   
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* Why is it necessary to do this EVERY chapter? Do you think I got ownership of Yu-Gi-Oh! in a matter of a couple days? And even if I did, I couldn't draw the characters, so a fat lot of good owning Yu-Gi-Oh! would do me and everyone else. The bottom line is, Yu-Gi-Oh! isn't mine. (That's why this is a DISCLAIMER!!!)  
  


*******  


  
I looked up into the robed man's deep blue eyes. I couldn't think of anything else to do... Please... don't hurt me... I begged, my fear outweighing my pride in this situation. I just wanna go home!  
  
You _can_ go home. The man replied. After you forget, I will release you.  
  
But I don't _want_ my memory erased! I shook my head. I won't tell ANYONE about this place, not ever. I swear on the grave of... of... I struggled to come up with a name - I didn't know that many dead people. Of... of all of the ancient pharaohs! I swear to anyone that means anything to you, and to me! Please, just let me go! I cried.  
  
The man shrugged. I believe you, young Anzu. You would not tell... not on purpose. But there are those that will do anything to get into this room, and retrieve the secrets hidden here. You could be forced to tell. That is why, should you encounter one power-hungry for the Millennium Items, you must not be able to tell them anything. For you yourself will not know. A balance of power must remain. I am here to make sure that that balance will not be destroyed. Worry not. The process will be painless, and your original memories will remain intact.  
  
Let me tell you, I was NOT reassured. But it looked like I had little choice... I could not move left or right or forward because of the strange man, and the coffin was behind me - it was much too large for me to jump over. I squeezed my eyes shut as a strange light began to shine from the ankh-key...   
  
My last conscious memory was of falling backwards... my mind, beginning to fog from the robed man's spell, barely registered my body hitting the coffin, and my hand brushing against something cool and smooth... _one of the Items?_ I had time to wonder before I fell into darkness...   
  


~~~~~~~~~  


  
I wasn't sure if I was dead or alive, or somewhere in-between. I awoke abruptly, in a strange room - two whole walls were lined with books, and the opposing corner was full of weights and training items. I shook my head, trying to clear it. All I remembered was a strange light... ... ...  
  
The door of my room burst open. A little girl with brown hair and blue eyes marched in. You've got a boring soul room. She informed me. It needs more colour!  
  
I blinked, once, twice. She looked like _me!_ I wondered briefly if she was my reflection, then dismissed the idea, as she was not doing the same thing I was - not to mention, she was annoying. I didn't even know who she was or what was going on, and this girl just walks in and insults me. Um... who are you? I asked.  
  
She giggled. My name's Anzu! she laughed.  
  
My jaw dropped. Something was definitely wrong here. I glared at her. _My_ name is Anzu. And _what_ is so funny?  
  
The girl who said her name was Anzu giggled again. Oh... nothing... she said, then burst out laughing again. I shook my head. She was a class one air head, in my book. It's just that... ... ...you're so clueless!  
  
I glared at her harder. What do you mean? I don't know where I am, or who you are, but I'm not _dumb_. I'm just a little confused... I think I was _supposed _to have lost my memory... but I remember everything fine now.  
  
The annoying girl looked at me, still trying to suppress her laughter. Okay... then I'll tell you what it's all about! You are unconscious; and I'm the reason you're memory's not gone. Yet. This is your soul room - a reflection of who you are. Because you touched the Millennium Scales as you fell, my soul room was transferred next to yours. Mine's across the hall - the one with the pretty pink door! So you see, I'm a part of you now!  
  
My eyes widened. What's the matter, don't get it? the girl asked. She came over and patted me on the arm, smiling. I, naturally, got away from her as fast as I could.   
  
Don't touch me! I cried. I understand perfectly well, but I don't like it. Just who do you think you are?! This is MY body, and I want just one person in it - me! You're crazy! Go back to your pretty little room' and leave me alone! If you were in the Scales before, then just go back. All I want is to go home!  
  
The girl made a pouty face. Aww... c'mon. I won't hurt you... she said in a sickly sweet voice that made me feel like I was going to have to throw up at any second.   
  
I like my body, I like my soul, and I DON'T like you! I screamed. I don't know who you are, but leave. Just leave!  
  
But I told you! I'm Anzu! she said, her voice still painfully cheerful. I am your dark side. Your yami. You summoned me from the Scales!   
  
I blinked slowly, absorbing the information. She continued, Our souls have become bonded. Besides, you wouldn't send me back to live in the Scales again, would you? It's COLD there. I don't like the cold. Besides, I want to grow up and become a dancer!  
  
I rolled my eyes. Look. This. Is. My. Body. Mine. Not yours, mine. I don't have time for some sissy who wants to dance. Okay?  
  
The version of me frowned. No, it's not okay! What's wrong with dancing? You hate pretty colours, too! And... ... ...you don't have any friends.  
  
I cried. How could you possibly know a thing like that!?   
  
She shrugged, and replied, I'm your yami, like I said. I can read your thoughts, your emotions, your dreams... I know you as good as I know myself.  
  
Then you know what I'm planning on doing to you. I replied icily.  
  
My yami nodded. But plans don't always come through. Things change... She smiled. And I'm not leaving! I like it here! You need to redecorate, but it's livable, at least for awhile. Maybe some flowers, and a few stuffed animals? And wallpaper... something pretty and floral, maybe...  
  
If looks could kill, she would have been six feet under... and still sinking. She sighed. I won't hurt you, hikari. But... I'm asking you to reconsider. You won't like what happens if you don't... trust me.   
  
If anything, her little speech made me wish even more that she would go. Anzu... this is your last chance... she said.   
  
I couldn't take her anymore. I charged. I was going to force her to leave... one way or another.   
  
My yami sighed. Okay... but you'll regret this... she said.   
  
She raised her right hand into the air, and then her left. Palms up, she whispered something under her breath, and crossed her arms in midair, bringing them in front of her face. Still whispering, she closed her eyes and crossed her hands over her chest.  
  
Suddenly, a strong wind filled the air, and a strange light began to glow in front of her. I stopped running, and gasped when the light materialized into a shape - it was the ankh-key that the robed man was holding!  
  
My yami shook her head sadly. I won't hurt you, hikari Anzu. But I will no longer stand in the way of another, who wishes you to forget these events. The holder of the Millennium Ankh's wishes are the same as mine - we both want peace. You will forget, hikari. And you will remain here. I will make sure there is peace... by using your body - my body - to do so. I am sorry it has to be like this, hikari Anzu. But now... forget. Forget, and sleep...   
  
_No!_ I cried. _No! Noooooooooo-!  
  
_ From the light before me came the darkness... it rose to meet me, consuming me slowly, piece by piece... my sight, my mind, and finally, my soul...  
  
I knew no more.  
  


**********  


  
I hope you like it! Please R&R!   
  
...I am currently debating whether I should keep going or not... it all depends on your replies! Please tell me what you think! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4: The Awakening

Chapter 4: The Awakening  
  
^_^ Well, everyone seems to like me (or at least they don't hate me, which amounts to the same thing), so I'm going to continue! But don't expect me to update that often... gah, school's a pain.  
  
A.N. - This is written from Hikari Anzu's point of view. So all opinions/dissing is what SHE thinks. So don't flame me for dissing Anzu a little; I'm just doing my best. ^_^ Thanks.  
  
A.N. II - Just so you know, Shaadi actually possesses the Millennium Scales; however, I don't think he's the keeper of the Scales (though he is the keeper of the Ankh). Here's a list of the Items and their keepers, for those of you who don't know:  
  
Millennium/Sennen Ring: Bakura  
Millennium/Sennen Puzzle: Yuugi/Yugi  
Millennium/Sennen Eye: Pegasus, Bakura (end of Duelist Kingdom)  
Millennium/Sennen Ankh/Key: Shaadi/Shadi  
Millennium/Sennen Scales: Shaadi/Shadi  
Millennium/Sennen Rod: Kaiba (In Ancient Egypt), Malik/Marik/Terrance? (Battle City)  
Millennium/Sennen Tauk: Isis Ishtar  
  
*blushes in embarrassment* I don't know Malik's American name... I heard it was going to be changed to Marik, then later I heard it was Terrance. (I wish they'd just leave the names alone!) If anyone knows for SURE what his name will be, please tell me! Thanks, I hate feeling stupid. ^_^   
  
A.N. III - In general, I use the Japanese names for things (as Yu-Gi-Oh! was created in Japan, not the USA), but I will call the Sennen Items the Millennium Items, since that's what most people call them. It just makes life easier for most people (though is a heck of a lot easier to spell than ).  
  
Disclaimer: The theme of the lawyers must be, Present-day mortals are so much fun to torture. (-- Yami Bakura) How many Ra-darned times do I have to say I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!!? Kami-sama, I can understand putting it in the first chapter, maybe. But by this point in time you should get the blasted message! I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!!!!!!!!!!! So there. Happy?   
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
I could hear my voice echoing through my mind, as I spoke words alien to me. That is, I understood the words, but what did they mean? So strange, yet so familiar...  
  
I closed my eyes, content to listen. It's kind of like a dream, when you're awake. I knew I wasn't speaking - or thinking - the words, but I was talking. I should know my own voice by now!   
  
Pictures came to mind - pictures that went with the words that I spoke without moving my lips. Surprisingly, the pictures were as vivid and clear as if I had seen them with my own eyes. It was almost like déjà vu and nostalgia at the same time. Bizarre.  
  
...when fate intervened... Slowly, a sense of knowing, remembering crept over me. I wasn't sure, until I heard myself say, It matters not. Go home.  
  
My eyes opened wide. I _knew_ those words from somewhere! But I had not spoken them... ... ...no, it had been... ... ...who? A robed figure. A strange man, shrouded in mystery. A man whom I had followed into the depths of the earth...  
  
I shook my head. What _was_ this? It seemed so familiar...  
  
My footsteps lead me... _They lead me. _That's right... I had followed the robed man, and the silver-haired man in the hat. The one with a broken heart, who had spoken softly of magic... The man who had withstood the test of the... Millennium Eye.   
  
In my mind, I watched the man endure again. Again, I wanted to scream with him. Again, I felt his fear, his pain. But this time... I could see. I could see the light, because I could see through his eyes.   
  
It was a woman - a very pretty woman at that. _So she's the true love of this man!_ I thought. _Now... now, I understand..._  
  
As the image faded, so did the vision. I heard my voice continuing - some sappy poetry about how the hat-man couldn't wait to see Cecilia again - but I didn't need any more pictures. For in that moment, I remembered everything. Everything that that robed man had made me forget. And I knew that it wasn't me that was talking. It was my happy-go-lucky yami.   
  
I searched my - or rather, my yami's - memory. I was now fifteen years old. I was _popular_. _Ugh. What has that monster done to me?_ I wondered.   
  
I think Yami Anzu could sense something had changed. I quickly closed my eyes and feigned unconsciousness, clearing my mind (I may have been out-of-it for ten years, but something like simple meditation was something no one could forget) of thoughts. My yami, content that I was still not awake, left.   
  
I sighed inwardly. I would need to do some heavy thinking. I wanted my body back - and, Kami-sama be my witness, I was going to get it. My yami had tangled with the wrong girl...  
  
I spent the next hour or so looking through my yami's memories - the air head didn't even notice. Let me tell you, I was _horrified_ with what she had done to me and my reputation. She had made me into a happy, friendship-loving ditz. I was a _cheerleader. _Any doubts on my thoughts of her presence instantly evaporated. I was a loner, a fighter, a smart kid who liked to read. End of discussion.  
  
I gathered, too, that I was not the only one with a yami. Yuugi - I still remembered him! - had a spirit, too - but his was from his Millennium Puzzle (and it seemed my yami had a crush on _his _yami). The silver-haired keeper of the Millennium Eye - Pegasus - didn't have a yami; neither did Bakura, the keeper of the Millennium Ring (though my yami _did_ have reoccurring nightmares of Bakura going psycho). I wondered briefly if the robed man had a yami - but then, I decided I didn't really want to know, as I never wanted to meet up with HIM again.  
  
I sighed and stood up, stretching my legs for the first time in a decade - literally. I did a quick warm-up on my punching bag, cracked my knuckles, and prepared to meet Yami Anzu.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Y-y-y-you're awake! Yami Anzu cried.  
  
Brilliant observation. I commented dryly as I stepped into my fighter's stance. I've BEEN awake for the last hour. And I want my body back.  
  
She pouted. But I don't wanna... and besides, you couldn't stop me last time. What makes you think you can this time?  
  
I rolled my eyes. I was defeated by the man in the robes, not you. It was _his_ magic. Not yours. And I know from your memory... you don't have the Millennium Scales with you. You're helpless, and we both know it.  
  
I had struck a nerve, and I knew it; my yami looked more and more nervous every second. To my dismay, however, her voice still remained cheerful and peppy as she answered, Well... yes... ... ...but I don't need the Scales. My soul was transferred into your body from them. And while I can't harness that power - not directly - you still can't hurt me.  
  
I lowered my fists, maybe an inch or so. What do you mean...? I asked her cautiously.  
  
Her silky - and in my opinion, evil - smile returned, and she answered, It's illegal to kill people! You'll go to jail!  
  
I glared at her, and raised my fists again. You really _are_ dumb. I replied. It's called self defense'. If I'm in danger, I can defend myself. I can't be sent to jail for _that_.   
  
Yami Anzu laughed, But it wouldn't be self defense, my hikari. Like you said yourself, I pose no threat to you.  
  
I couldn't think of a response for that one; seeing this, she laughed again.   
  
In that moment, something inside me snapped. Maybe I can't kill you... I began, my voice an deadly calm, but I can put you out of commission until I can find a way to get rid of you! And believe you me, yami... I will find a way!  
  
With that, I unleashed all of my pent-up fury upon Yami Anzu. I charged, then broke off my attack at the last second, taking her by surprise as I dodged to one side, then sweeped her legs from underneath her with a lower roundhouse kick. She screamed, of course. And well she should. I was _mad_.  
  
As she fell, I delivered a sharp blow to her stomach with my fist. Yami Anzu gasped in pain, and she fell to the floor with a sickening _thud_. She rolled over, trying to get away; I let her get halfway to her feet before I delivered an uppercut to her jaw. She fell forward, dazed. I seized the opportunity: I checked my aim and steady my two fingers; then, with lightning speed, I delivered a lightning-quick (but not especially painful) blow to the back of her neck.  
  
The effect was exactly as I had intended - Yami Anzu fell into a heap on the ground, unconscious. I smiled inwardly. My aim and skill had not decreased through the years. I still remembered how to render a person unconscious without causing them to loose too much blood. After all, I had no interest in torturing people when I didn't have to. All it took was one blow. Sleep well, yami... I whispered...  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
Well? I hope it was good... ^_^ I already have an idea for the next chapter. Please R&R! Oh, and don't be afraid to flame me if I suck. Like I said, you just need to make a point about something, rather than just dissing me and/or my writing. I actually like debates, so don't be afraid to insult me, as long as you have a good argument. ^_^ Oh yeah, and if I say something that is inaccurate, then PLEASE correct me - I don't want to go around thinking that I know something when I don't. Then I end up making a big fool of myself, and I look like a total idiot. ^_^ Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5: The Devil White

Chapter 5: The Devil White  
  
A.N. Sorry I haven't updated this for awhile. Life's hectic, etc., etc. I'll try to get up a new chapter at least once a week, but I can't promise. Thanks for being patient.  
  
Disclaimer: RA!!!!! I can't take this anymore. I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!!!!!!!!! DUH!!! I am so sick of writing these things I could puke. Just THINKING about writing disclaimers makes me want to puke. *Starts pulling hair out of head* Gahh... I'm gonna go bald soon!!! Death to disclaimers!!!   
  


**********  


  
a brown-haired boy in a trench coat called out to me. After searching my yami's memory banks, I found his name was Honda, and that the tall, blonde-haired boy was Jounouchi. The man in the pilot's seat of a helicopter - Seto Kaiba - and a little boy - Seto's brother, Mokuba - were doing a preflight check. I already knew the last member of our party. Yuugi Motoh. He was still short, but he seemed the same as I first remembered him when I was three. Though, I must admit, I'd only been back in my body for a matter of about thirty seconds. Aren't you coming? Honda inquired.  
  
I nodded, and ran forward clumsily. I never knew it could be so hard to just move - I was older, taller, and more mature, so my center of gravity was different. There's nothing like being out-of-it for ten years. I hoped it didn't show - I didn't want to tell these about my yami just yet. Because they knew my yami, and liked her (ugh), the guys would most likely want her back. And with them and her both working against me, I'd never get my body back...   
  
Hold on! Yuugi cried. Where's... where's Bakura? Wasn't he right behind you, Anzu?  
  
_Bakura? Oh yes, the white-haired one._ Um... I'm not sure, guys... I answered, trying to talk in that bubbly way my yami did. Er... I'll go look for him! He's got to be around here somewhere. I'll be right back! Ugh, just attempting to sound like that dolt was painful.  
  
I turned around, and ran back the way I came. I vaguely remembered Jounouchi and Honda from kindergarten, but I'd never met Bakura. Not that it mattered... I just wanted to get away, get some breathing room... it felt so good, yet so strange, to be back in my old body once again.  
  
I didn't have much time alone, though. As I turned into the courtyard, I spotted the white-haired boy. He was facing sideways, so he didn't see me, but I saw him. And when I realized what he was doing, I nearly had a heart attack.   
  
Laughing darkly to himself, Bakura was licking some apparently fresh blood off of a golden globe, which I immediately recognized as the Millennium Eye. How he'd got it, I wasn't sure, and I wasn't certain I really wanted to know. What surprised me even more was that, around his neck, he was wearing another Millennium Item - the one that I had seen above the Scales in that robed man's underground lair. Upon searching my memories, I found it was called the Millennium Ring. While I was confused, one thing was apparent - he was collecting the Millennium Items. And I could use that to my advantage...  
  
I said, making sure to sound like my yami.   
  
He spun around quickly, putting the Eye in his pocket. The dark look had disappeared from his eyes, though he seemed rather nervous. Anzu! Oh, yes, I was just coming... he said, and I noticed he had a British accent. I could see him trying to come up with an excuse for what I had just witnessed.   
  
I sighed. I didn't have time for this; we had to get back to the helicopter without arousing suspicion. Bakura would also need to find out what was going on, sooner or later, if I was going to find a way to loose my yami.   
  
Suddenly, his ring started to glow with an eerie light, and one of the triangular-shaped pointers aimed right at me. A look that was a cross between surprise, puzzlement, and joy appeared on Bakura's face.   
  
I shook my head. Bakura. I'm not dumb. You want the Millennium Items. I'm don't know why, and quite frankly, I don't care.  
  
He managed to narrow his eyes and look surprised at the same time. And... you have one? he said, though he made it sound more like a fact than a question.   
  
Noting that his voice had become deeper, and his hair had become just a little more unruly, I smiled. Apparently, my stupid yami hadn't realized that this boy, Bakura, _did_ in fact have a dark side of his own. Dreams, my foot. She was dumber than she acted - if that were even possible. Yes and no. I don't possess an Item... but I do possess the power of the Millennium Scales. I finished bitterly.  
  
He smiled icily; I could tell my story intrigued him. Then I suppose that I will have to take that power from you. he replied.  
  
Now it was my turn to smile. And how do you propose to do that? I asked.  
  
I will separate your soul from your body. The power will be mine for the taking. he replied.  
  
I raised an eyebrow. Oh? Then why did you not take it before now, if it were that easy? I inquired.  
  
I did not know you possessed the power of the Scales. he answered. ...I also do not know why you told me, if you knew I would only strip you of its power.  
  
Simple enough. I said. I don't want my yami. All I want is my body back.  
  
If he wasn't surprised before, he certainly was now. Your... yami? You have a yami? His eyebrows narrowed again. Why has she not yet emerged?   
  
I laughed. She _has_ emerged. In fact, she is the one that has been controlling my body for ten years... Through a strange twist of fate, she managed to take over my body. But her days are numbered! I can't take that happy, annoying, _cheerleader_. Just thinking about her makes me want to throw up. She's currently unconscious in her soul room; I knocked her out after I woke up. You see, I had-  
  
There you guys are! Yuugi cried as he ran into the courtyard. I could sense a change in Bakura - his hair seemed less ruffled, and his eyes were wider, and more innocent. I did a double take - somehow, Bakura had also gotten his Millennium Ring to disappear. Yuugi, running up to us, had a confused look on his face. What's taking so long? Is something the matter? What's up?  
  
_Think fast, Anzu..._ My mind raced. Before I could come up with an answer, Bakura smiled and said, Oh, Anzu and I were looking for a card that I had dropped. We found it a moment ago - we're ready to leave now.   
  
Amazing. I don't know if that was Bakura or his yami, but I had never heard anyone lie so smoothly. It was almost inspiring, actually. I nodded my head in agreement with Bakura's statement, unable to think of anything else to say. Yuugi just shrugged, and answered, Okay - but we've got to hurry! We've been waiting for you guys - Kaiba's getting pretty impatient. The helicopter will take off with out us, if we don't hurry!  
  
Bakura and I nodded. Let's go, then! I answered, giving my best yami-sweet smile. Yuugi grinned, and for a moment, I almost felt bad for lying to the innocent youth. He had been the only one who had treated me like a decent person, as a child...  
  
My thoughts evaporated as we reached the landing pad. Yuugi climbed in first, then Bakura. Unsure how to board the helicopter, I hesitated. Bakura, seeing my dilemma, offered me his hand. I took it, still uncertain. To my surprise, Bakura pulled me close. He leaned forward, and whispered in my ear as I climbed aboard, I'll see you tomorrow. I want the power, and you want to be rid of it. We can both get what we want.  
  


**********  
  


I have about twenty different ideas of where this story could go... what do you guys think? Romance? Adventure? Death? Please R&R! 


	6. Chapter 6: Taking Care of Business

Anzu's Yami  
  
Chapter 6: Taking Care of Business  
  
A.N. *sweatdrop* I have conflicting replies... well, it seems that some people want a love story, and others do not. Err... I'll try to please both sides... this definitely won't be all mushy; I think mushy love is boring, and I can't write romance stories very well anyway (because me + love = X_X). So... I'll try to make it somewhere in-between - I hope everyone likes it!!!  
  
Disclaimer: No! No! NO!!!!!!!! I refuse to say it again! I WILL NOT DO ANY MORE FREAKING DISCLAIMERS!!!!! Everyone knows I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! by now, so what's the point of telling everyone what they already kn- ... ... ... ... ... ^_^' you know what, I think I just contradicted myself and did a disclaimer... but seriously, I don't know how much more of this I can take!   
  
DEATH TO BLASTED DISCLAIMERS!!!!!   
  


~~~~~~~~~~  


  
For some reason, I couldn't sleep. Maybe it was because I had been unconscious for ten years... that's an awful long time to catch up on your z's. I think it had something more to do with my nerves. I didn't know how much more I could keep up this masquerade.   
  
I sighed. My throat hurt from having to sound like my yami. I had had to carry out a ten-minute-long conversation with Yuugi on the helicopter ride home; not that it wasn't a pleasant conversation, of course - Yuugi was still a genuinely nice person - but having to smile for that long makes me insane. Gah. I couldn't wait to get rid of that stupid ditz.  
  
_ Speaking of which, I still have to sort through my yami's memories of those so-called dreams..._ I thought. _I need to find out more about Bakura's yami... and it's not like I have anything else to do..._  
  
I closed my eyes, and carefully viewed my yami's first . I discarded the useless emotions of fear, anger, sadness, and hope that my yami had mixed in with the facts of the actual event, and began to analyze the story.   
  
My eyes shot open. _I remember this!!!_ I thought. _The words... I've heard them before. But... but how?_  
  
I smiled as the answer came to me. When my yami's soul had been transferred to her favourite card - the pathetically weak Magician of Faith - my own body's subconscious brain and memory had taken over. To my surprise, my own memory of the event was much clearer than hers; but then again, she had been captured in a card for most of the time. I had heard every word of the conversation. Amazing...   
  
Suddenly, the doorbell rang, snapping me out of my trance. To my surprise, it was morning. _I must have fallen asleep..._ I thought as I stood up, and ran to the front door clumsily. Opening the door, I said, remembering just in time to imitate my yami.  
  
However, I found out that there had been no need to mask my voice. Anzu. It is time for us to finish our conversation. Bakura said. From his low voice and narrowed eyes, I could tell that his yami had taken him over.   
  
I nodded, beckoning him to come in. He did so, and sat down on one of the living room's chairs. I blushed. Um... Bakura... this isn't exactly a good time for this. I... um... just woke up. I gotta get dressed... I mean, I'm still in my pajamas!  
  
He scowled, but then nodded. I _told_ you I was coming today. But go and dress; present-day humans seem very vain of such things... wearing the appropriate garbs...  
  
I shrugged. If we were staying here, I wouldn't really care. But I don't think my parents are awake yet, and I don't want to disturb them... it would be better if we went out.  
  
he replied, crossing his arms. But hurry up.  
  
Running back to my room, I thought, _that's not the only reason I want to leave here... I know he won't try anything in a public place. Darn! I wish I had had more time to review this information... ... ...I mean, what do I really know about this guy? For all I know, he'll separate my soul from my body, take the power and my yami, and leave me somewhere in the Shadow Realm... ... ...and what does he even want the Items for? Argh... ... ...but if I want to get rid of my yami, do I really have any other choice? If I only had more time... but I'll have to make do with what I have. There will be plenty of time for questions later.  
  
_ A few minutes later, I emerged from my room, fully dressed and ready to go out. Yami Bakura stood up when I came in. Took you long enough. he muttered as I wrote a quick note telling my parents where I was going.   
  
It was only eight o'clock, and while the streets weren't deserted, they weren't as crowded as I had hoped. After walking in relative silence for a bit, I decided to begin. Bakura? You... you wanted to know something? I asked.  
  
Yes. And stop using your yami's voice; it annoys me as much as it does you. he replied.   
  
I answered, partially relieved.   
  
he said. He paused, and then turned to me. How is it possible that the yami of the Scales shares your body, if you do not possess the Scales themselves?  
  
I looked at the ground. Umm... I'm not entirely sure of the details, but, when I was five... my parents took me to Ancient Egypt, and I followed these people... into this underground temple. There was this robed man, and this guy with long hair who has the Millennium Eye-  
  
Rather, he_ had_ the Eye. Bakura interrupted, holding up the golden sphere (which was now bloodless) to demonstrate the validity of his correction. You speak of the man called Pegasus J. Crawford. And, if I understand your story correctly, I believe the robed man - the keeper of the Millennium Items - is known as Shadii. Go on.  
  
Right... um, I witnessed Shadii test, um, Pegasus with the Millennium Eye. ... ...You're not going to put that thing into YOUR eye, are you? I asked suddenly.  
  
He laughed darkly as he put the golden Item back into his pocket. No, I do not need to wear the Eye to harness its powers. I can use the magic of the Millennium Ring to channel its energy for my purposes.  
  
I nodded my head thoughtfully. Well, when I was at the underground temple, I was... um... chased. You see, I wasn't supposed to be there... I was kind of spying. I was curious, you know?   
  
Yami Bakura's expression did not change. I wondered if _he _had ever felt curiousity... or anything at all. Hastily, I continued, Well, I got found out... and I tried to get away, but I couldn't. Shadii tried to put a spell on me, to make me forget everything. I'm not sure if it worked - I remember everything now - but I do know that it was about this time that I came into contact with the Scales. Then, my yami took over... ... ...I just woke up yesterday. It's been ten years.  
  
We had been walking for quite some time by now; we were in the heart of the city. My feet were getting tired, so I stopped walking, taking a moment to rest.  
  
Obviously satisfied with my conclusion, Yami Bakura smiled. Interesting. Most interesting...   
  
He turned and looked me straight in the eyes. The gaze he gave me was not cold, but it sent shivers up and down my spine, in a very... peculiar way. I wondered if he was somehow using the Millennium Eye to read my mind; however, I disposed of this idea, as the Eye was in his pocket. I focused hard on not trembling... somehow, I just couldn't pull my gaze away from his deep, dark, eyes.  
  
Finally, he spoke. You wish to rid yourself of your yami, correct? I nodded my head, the spell broken. Then I will take the power of the Scales, and thus, your yami, from you. I believe we will both benefit from this deal... An icy smile formed on his lips as he gruffly took my arm and guided me into a deserted ally.   
  
I can absorb the power of the Scales from your body directly into my Millennium Ring... he explained, laughing darkly. Stand still - it will hurt less!  
  
As his Millennium Ring began to glow, I bit my lip nervously. I wasn't the least bit afraid of the pain: I had already anticipated it; how could a soul being ripped from my body _not_ hurt? But there was something nagging me, something I could not shake...  
  
Bakura! ... ... ...wait. I called, as he looked up, startled. I... I need to ask you, before I go through with this...   
  
The glow from his Ring did not fade; this made me even more nervous. But I didn't back down. I couldn't. I had to know...  
  
Why do you want the power of the Scales?  
  
The question seemed to genuinely surprise him. The shimmering aura of the Ring disappeared, and his eyes met mine again, in that strange, mysterious way that you can't quite describe in words.   
  
Yami Bakura spoke slowly, as if searching for the right words. I already... explained that... did I not?  
  
I shook my head back and forth, though I never took my eyes off of his. No... you said - and I quote - I am a thief and a stealer of souls... and I have done terrible things in my quest to possess the Millennium Items. You _do_ remember the legends, don't you? Whosoever wields all seven Millennium Items will possess power unimaginable.'   
  
I smiled, knowing by the look on Yami Bakura's face that I had hit something. ...You said that to Yuugi's yami. I remember... in my subconscious. But what does that mean, Yami Bakura?  
  
He opened his mouth, but for once, he seemed at a loss for words.  
  
It's an old trick. I've used it many times myself. Your skill with manipulating words is extraordinary... you can make people believe things that you never said. From this... most people, like Yuugi and the others, come to the conclusion that you want the Millennium Items for power. ... .... ...But you never said that, did you? It's only _inferred_ that that's why you want them. I can see through your charade.  
  
I shrugged, noting the surprised and awed expression on Yami Bakura's face. But then again, who knows? Maybe you _do_ want them to rule the world as a tyrant. But maybe... maybe you do not. I won't let my own selfish wish to get rid of my yami be the world's undoing. Before I let you take my yami... I must know. Why do you want the Items?  
  
He blinked, once, twice, then finally regained control of his voice - though it was but a whisper. Anzu... ... ...  
  


~~~~~~~~~~  


  
^_^ Yup, I'm just gonna leave it. Don't you just hate me? *laughs evilly* I've already got ideas for the next chapter (not that I'm not open to any of you guys' ideas), and YES, there is a reason that Yami Bakura is so stunned. So don't yell at me for making him a bit out-of-character, okay?   
  
Oh, yeah... sorry about the lack of updates. *curses biology reports, speeches and presentations on the Roman Empire (grr, they conquered Ancient Egypt!)* I'm trying... thanks for being patient!  
  
Please R&R! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7: Wounds of Betrayal

Chapter 7: Wounds of Betrayal  
  
A.N. *sigh* I'm REALLY sorry about not posting more of this story. Not only have I been busy, but I also haven't been in the right... _mood_ to write this. For some reason this was a really hard chapter to do... Anyway, thank you for your patience! I hope it will be worth the wait!  
  
Disclaimer:   
  
Me: DEATH TO BLASTED DISCLAIMERS!!!!! Gaaaahhhh!!! *Grabs Malik's Millennium Rod and starts stabbing disclaimers* Bwahahahahahaha!!!!   
  
Malik: HEY! That's _my_ Rod... and what's so bad about saying that you don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters?  
  
Me: *Too busy destroying disclaimers with Millennium Rod to pay any attention*  
  
Malik: -_-  
  


~~~~~~~~~~  


  
His eyes met mine, and once again, we looked not at, but _into _each other, in that way no words could ever describe. I could see the tears, almost invisible, in his eyes... in his soul. he whispered again. He seemed unable to say anything else.  
  
In my eyes, there was nothing else that needed to be said. A sort of... understanding had passed between us, in that fleeting instant that seemed to last forever. Stepping closer to him, I realized that he was trembling, ever so slightly. I realized I was, too.  
  
Reaching forward, I took Bakura's hand in mine. I had expected it to be icy-cold, but it was as warm as mine. Almost gently, I led him out of the alleyway, back into the daylight. Our eyes never parted.  
  
Now, as we resumed our walk, I was almost glad that the streets weren't too crowded. Bakura didn't say anything more, but it was a comfortable silence. At least, it was for me; he had a faraway look on his face.   
  
I could only guess at how long we walked. Hours passed like seconds - or maybe it was the other way around. I couldn't say. And it wasn't really important. For some reason, it didn't matter how long we walked... I could have gone on forever.  
  
Eventually, we ended up back in the suburbs. We passed through a park; as if by mutual agreement, we both sat down on an ornate wooden bench. Watching the local children play and the clouds roll across the sky, I had never felt more at peace with the world.  
  
It was then Bakura finally summoned up the courage to speak. Thank you. he said, still whispering. I don't think his voice was strong enough to speak louder.  
  
I turned to him. Something I had said had impacted him, and my curiosity to know exactly what it was was killing me. Thank you... for what? I asked, though not unkindly.  
  
He shook his head. Just... thank you. No one's ever bothered to care...  
  
About what? I answered. My voice wasn't much more than a whisper, either.  
  
His voice was so soft, I could barely hear it, as he whispered the word we both knew, yet dreaded to hear:   
  
I - the loner that had never felt compassion, the cold-hearted bully, the indifferent, logical child - I took Bakura's hand in mine. His left hand. I caressed it gently with my fingers, and looked up into his eyes.  
  
Where... where is this scar from? I asked. My fingers traced a semi-mishealed wound that appeared on both sides of his left hand; the scar was slightly paler than the rest of his already almost-white skin. The healed wound was slightly larger on the back of his hand than the inside. There was a strange feel to it... something that I could not describe.  
  
He shook his head - I could tell the scar conjured up painful memories. It's just... just a scar, a reflection of the deeper wounds on my heart. He stated this without any emotion, like a cold, undeniable fact. It probably was.  
  
I didn't feel any pity, though I did feel understanding washing over me, like a wave upon sand. I breathed.   
  
Bakura nodded his head, and looked at the ground. _How many scars does he have? _I found myself wondering. _How many times has he been backstabbed? How many people have labeled him evil' without a second thought? How much has he suffered?_  
  
You're the first person... he began, still looking at his feet, who has ever listened to what I had said... all of the others - Ryou, Honda, Miho, Jounouchi, your Yami, as well as Yuugi and his Yami... they couldn't see me as anything more than... a monster...  
  
If I were a sensitive person, I probably would have been crying by that point. Bakura's words struck my heart in the only vulnerable place it had. Bakura. Was that even his name...?   
  
In the Shadow Realm... I would have said more... but Yuugi's yami, Yuugiou... he would have mind-crushed me right there and then, had I told him who I was. He didn't remember me... but I remembered him. How could I forget my own brother?  
  
My eyes opened wide in shock. Your... brother? I whispered.  
  
Bakura raised his head. Yes... ... ...Anzu, you wished to know why I wanted the Millennium Items? I want them... because they are mine. I was the firstborn child, the rightful heir of Egypt... but Yuugiou stole the title from me. He banished me; I was forced to become a thief... while he became the Pharaoh of Egypt.  
  
Finally, he looked up at me, his eyes pleading for me to understand. All I want is what is mine.  
  
I nodded my head slowly. I wasn't sure _what_ to think; while Yami Bakura's story moved me, my yami's memories of him were always full of fear and anger. While my yami was far from reliable, I decided that I needed to look into the matter further; what if Yuugi's yami had ousted him because he was a tyrant?  
  
I spoke slowly, trying to choose the right words. You want to rule your empire - which has, since your soul was sealed, expanded to the world - like you were originally supposed to... but what of the people? My yami's memories of you... are not very pleasant. What of this world, and its inhabitants?  
  
Bakura shrugged, and looked at the sky. People these days... they are a lot fun to terrorize. There is nothing as comical as some mortal's expression of absolute fear. He grinned at me, as if expecting me to understand. (To be honest, I agreed with him to some extent - people _did_ look awfully funny when they were scared - though I didn't frighten people just for kicks.) He continued, However... I would never harm them - excluding circumstances such as self-preservation and the like - or allow any harm to come to them. Not willingly, anyway.   
  
I shook my head back and forth. This made no sense whatsoever. All of my yami's memories - while indeed vividly spiked with fear - had to do with death and/or torture. When I inquired about this, he responded rather sharply, I don't torture or kill anyone unless either they deserve it, I'm using self defense, or there's no other way to achieve my goals.  
  
I raised an eyebrow. He sighed. Anzu, did I kill you or any of your friends when I attempted to take Yuugi's Puzzle? No; I sealed your souls into your favourite cards. If I had wanted to, I could have simply knifed you all, and have been done with it. But no... I did not want to harm anyone more than I had to. If you recall, it was Yuugiou who wanted to Duel so badly...  
  
I nodded my head; he had a point. I have nothing against you or your friends, Anzu. Remember...? After Jounouchi's Duel in the graveyard arena, I lead you out of the twisted underground caverns, via my Millennium Ring. At that time, I was too weak from the last time Ryou, Yuugi, and his yami betrayed me to assume physical form... but I still guided you out, did I not? If it wasn't for me, you could still be wandering in that dark maze...  
  
Not to mention, I saved your friend Honda, what? Three times, would it be?  
  
My eyes widened in surprise. In my yami's memory, all that Honda had stated was that Bakura had attacked him... he had never said that Bakura had saved his life various times.   
  
Seeing my confusion, Yami Bakura explained, Once from his own stupidity - he almost ran straight off of the castle, taking Mokuba with him - and twice from some equally stupid guards. I didn't harm the guards with my magic the first time... I just bound them, as a warning. Only when they persisted, was I forced to banish them to the Shadow Realm.   
  
And what does Honda do? He turns around, calls me evil, tricks me, and then knocks me unconscious. There's gratitude, for you. he concluded bitterly, his eyebrows narrowed. I could see the pain in his eyes as he spoke.  
  
The pieces of the puzzle were coming together, creating the real picture, the truth. Bakura was no more evil then anyone else; his motives were just misunderstood. He was just misunderstood... like me.  
  


**********  


  
Well? What do you think? I know Yami Bakura's a bit out of character... but it can't be helped; I have to explain him somehow, if my plot is to unfold how I hope... mwahahah... Um, anyway, he'll be more in character later. However, I _do_ think that Yami Bakura is rather misunderstood... I don't think of him as evil. I'm going to stop before I start ranting. ^_^  
  
Oh yeah! I wanted to post something else... heeheehee...   
  
Claimer: Heehee, I DO own something! As far as I know, I own the idea that Yami Bakura was Yuugiou's older brother (I'm writing a separate fanfic on the subject, actually ^_^), and I think I own the idea that Anzu has a yami in the first place. Hey, it's nice to own _something_. Go me!!! ^_^   
  
As always, please R&R!!!


	8. Chapter 8: Guys and Dolls

Anzu's Yami  
  
Chapter 8: Guys and Dolls  
  
A.N. I live in the USA, so I haven't seen much of Season 1 of Yu-Gi-Oh!... however, I have seen a little bit of Episode 27 (my friends Victor and Miya translated it - a million thanks, guys!!!!!), so I'm pulling some info from there. It SHOULD be accurate; I did the best I could... but if anyone knows that I messed anything up, tell me, okay? I really don't know THAT much about Monster World, but I'll do the best I can!  
  
Oh, and if anyone can find me more information about Monster World, then please tell me via a review, or e-mail. I know it says in my profile, but my e-mail address is yamibakurachan@yahoo.com . Thanks!  
  
Heehee, I'm in a good mood... I recently found out that Kazuki Takashahi is currently working on season 4 of Yu-Gi-Oh!, and that it has to do with Yami Bakura's return! Haha, like he said, you can't kill the Darkness!!! *starts ranting about Yami Bakura*  
  
Sorry about the lack of updates, life's been hectic, etc., etc. You know how it is... yesterday was the end of the first quarter for me, so all of my teachers decided that they just HAD to give us tons of homework and a few major quizzes. Ugh, I don't like school...  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* How many times must we go through this? I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!!! If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, then Yami Bakura would get all of the Millennium Items, Anzu wouldn't be so friendshippy, and poor Malik's name wouldn't be Terrance. Sigh... well, that's life...  
  
P.S. About my last claimer... heehee, I don't own the idea Anzu has a yami. Someone else came up with that before I did. Darn *snaps fingers*. However, I think I own the idea that the Anzu from the show is a Yami herself... but I could be wrong about that, too. ^_^  
  
  


**********  
  


  
I'm ready. I said. For some reason, I was whispering, though I wasn't nervous. In actuality, I had never felt more ready to do anything in my entire life.  
  
Yami Bakura looked startled. Ready...? You mean... you will give me the power of the Scales? By this time, the dark grin had returned to his face.   
  
I nodded my head, and we stood up. After all, this wasn't something that could be done in public. Bakura looked around for a more... private place, away from the local residents. Finally, he took my by my wrist - not forcefully, however - and we walked to a semi-remote corner of the park. He nodded his head, obviously thinking something to himself, and we crept under a few low-hanging branches, finally finding complete solitude underneath an old weeping willow tree. The branches, draping all the way to the ground, swayed gently in the slight breeze, creating a curtain to separate us from the outside world. The soft grass, rarely tread on, was as green as could be, and the scent of fresh, rich soil filled the air. It was _beautiful._  
  
Bakura's voice cut through my thoughts. Because you are a different person than your Yami, you will need to choose for yourself... which doll do you want to be?   
  
He held two beautifully sculpted clay dolls, one in each hand. They were both girls, and they both looked very similar to me. One doll looked like an angel, with its silvery-white wings, perfectly sculpted feathers, and glittering robe; she had strange shimmering, gray eyes. The second doll looked like a homeless child; her clothes were ripped and dull, and a smudge of soot ran across her left cheek. In one hand, she held a single red rose, the thorns still attached.   
  
I smiled. I knew which one I wanted, easily. The one in your left hand. I answered.   
  
Bakura's eyebrows raised in surprise. This one...?  
  
I nodded. I like her eyes best. There's something about them...  
  
He nodded back, a faraway look in his eyes. No one's ever picked her before. She was my sister's... his voice trailed off. There were a few seconds of silence; then, Yami Bakura snapped out of his trance.   
  
Um... what are the dolls _for_? I asked him, cautiously.  
  
He looked me in the eyes. Monster World. he replied.  
  
I racked my yami's memories. Monster World... ... ... ... ...the RPG? Yes... the RPG! Bakura had turned my yami and the others into dolls... the dolls that they had chosen to play in the RPG... and... ... ... ...yes, that's where Bakura had gotten the scar on his left hand from. He had... shoved it through a castle tower, in an attempt to keep Ryou from regaining control... Ryou had possessed his left hand, and caused his yami to fumble with the dice, the mind-dice... Yami Bakura's player... the boss... the boss... ... ... ... ...Zork? His name, yes, that was it... Zork...  
  
I pulled myself from my thoughts, and I nodded at Bakura's yami. I remember now...  
  
He grinned. Good. I will remove your soul from your body, and transfer it into your doll. Then I can take your yami - and of course, the powers of the Scales - without having to pull her through you. That should be less painful, at least for you.  
  
I nodded again, gratefully. He continued, Your yami possesses the power of the Scales; they are her source of energy. I cannot combine her and myself together in the same Item - the Ring. I couldn't stand living with her, anyway. So, she too will have to be separate from your body. Which is why I brought along her doll, as well.  
  
He held out the magician doll that she had inhabited the last time she had participated in Monster World; she looked like a blue and gold witch. Now. Stand still, Hikari Anzu.  
  
Seeing the look of mild worry on my face, he assured, I'll put you back in your body after I am through getting the Scale's power. My word is my bond - unlike _some_ people I know. You're going to have to trust me.  
  
I smiled weakly. Something told me that Bakura wouldn't betray me. He knew, all too well, what such pain felt like...   
  
The Millennium Ring began to glow with its strange, golden light. I wasn't _afraid..._ it was more of a feeling that something would go wrong...   
  
_You're just nervous!_ I mentally reprimanded myself. _Suck it up, Anzu! You've been in worse situations than this. And you're doing this willingly, so you're in no place to make complaints!_  
  
I had no more time to think. The light was upon me...  
  


~~~~~~~~~~  


  
My eyes were open, but I couldn't see. I felt dizzy, and my throat hurt from repressing my screams of pain. Everything was black...  
  
I could hear Bakura's voice, somewhere in the distance. Move however you wish.  
  
A flash of light lit the blackness, and I could see. _Wow, Bakura's HUGE!_ was my first thought. My second thought was close to I had almost pricked myself on the rose I was holding. To tell the truth, I didn't feel _that_ different from normal - Bakura had done a really good job on my doll! I could feel the slight breeze through my hair, my tattered clothes' every wrinkle, the smudge on my cheek...   
  
Now, all that remains is to take the power of the Scales. Yami Bakura said, setting me down on a rock (none too carefully, I might add).  
  
With that, he turned back to my body, which had since fallen to the ground in a heap. Bakura's Millennium Ring glowed brightly, illuminating our hiding place. My yami was apparently still unconscious; although she was in control of my body, she didn't move, and her breathing was shallow.  
  
Suddenly, the light burst from the Millennium Ring, surrounding Yami Anzu's form. As her spirit separated from my body, it looked like there were two Anzus, at least for a moment. While the first Anzu - which I assumed to be my body - fell back to the ground, the second Anzu - which I assumed to be my yami - was pulled forward. With a flash of light, Yami Anzu's spirit merged with the witch-doll.  
  
Yami Bakura smiled triumphantly. With this doll containing the yami of the Scales, I can summon forth the Scales themselves at will!  
  
That seemed to be what he was planning on doing. He held Yami Anzu in his outstretched hand; the Millennium Ring's pointers were all targeting the witch doll and glowing. Once again, shimmering gold light poured forth from the Ring, engulfing the doll.  
  
The light, which had been gathering about my yami, stopped flowing from the Millennium Ring. Yami Bakura did not seem worried, though; his eyes were intent on the golden form before him.   
  
The light surrounding my yami broke off, and formed a circle high above her head. For a moment, I thought it was a halo, but then I realized that something was forming inside of the circle as the halo's light dimmed.   
  
With a twinkle of magic, the Millennium Scales appeared.  
  
I watched the spectacle in awe. Bakura seemed less moved by all of this than me; he reached out and took the Item, running his fingers over its polished gold gently. Although his face remained impassive, his eyes twinkled, betraying his pleasure. He finally smiled, obviously satisfied that the Scales were real.   
  
After a moment, he reached out and took Yami Anzu, who was still suspended in thin air. After placing her in his back pocket, he muttered something under his breath. The Scales vanished. Alarmed, I cried, They disappeared!   
  
The white-haired tomb robber turned to me, somewhat annoyed - or perhaps amused. Really, Anzu. They're much too large to carry around normally. But with your yami's power, I can summon them any time I wish.  
  
I nodded my head - that made sense. As he sat down underneath the tree, I couldn't help feeling rather stupid. I was acting like my yami, who needed everything explained to her. _It's not my fault._ I thought to myself. _ I mean, why would I know anything about Ancient Egyptian magic? I DO live in the present-day world. _  
  
I shrugged to myself, and turned to him. I'm ready.  
  
He looked up, puzzled. Ready... for what?  
  
I glared at him. For you to put me back in my body!  
  
was his only response.  
  
My glare faded when I realized that while I was ready, he was not. Yami Bakura was obviously tired from using so much magic at once; while he was good at masking his fatigue, I could see that he was exhausted.  
  
Now I felt _really_ dumb. Here I was, demanding to be put back into my body when I really wasn't uncomfortable, I didn't have to worry about an annoying spirit taking over my body, and I was acting like I didn't even trust the poor man's word. Yami Bakura had just run the gauntlet, and I wasn't even giving him time to breathe. I felt _horrible._  
  
I... I'm sorry. I didn't realize how tired you were... I mumbled my apology.  
  
He waved his hand at me, trying to appear unconcerned. I'm fine. I'm ready to do the spell right now.  
  
He stood up wearily, though he looked like he would collapse at any moment. The Millennium Ring began to glow, weakly at first, but slowly gaining power.   
  
I cried. You're too tired! Rest a little bit first; I never should have pushed this on you. You're not strong enough, you-  
  
I know the limits of my power, he snapped.  
  
I silenced my complaints. By this time, the Millennium Ring was glowing brightly; the spell would be over in just a few seconds anyway.   
  
That is, if the spell had ever started.  
  
I heard a horrified voice cry behind me.  
  
Bakura and I both turned sharply. A small boy, crouched next to my body, looked up into our eyes. He was trembling, and his eyes looked like they were on the verge of tears.  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Mwahahaha!!!! A cliffie! I love torturing you guys. ^_^  
  
As always, please R&R!!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9: Misunderstood

Chapter 9: Misunderstood  
  
A.N. Yup! An update already! (Well, for me it's early!) Like I said, I'm in a good mood. ^_^  
  
About last chapter... well, I realized shortly after I posted it that not everyone is a Yu-Gi-Oh!/Yami Bakura freak like me, and not everyone knows that much about Monster World (especially considering a lot of people live in the USA and other such places that don't get to see the first season of Yu-Gi-Oh!; so information's really hard to come by in the first place). So I'll tell you what I know. (If you already know about Monster World, then feel free to skip this. I actually don't know THAT much myself, so any additional information would be truly appreciated!)   
  
Um, Monster World is a TRPG game (Tabletop Role-Playing Game) that is mainly played like a normal RPG (where you choose a kind of player and person to be, and you act as that person, with that person's traits, in the game) with a set of 10-sided dice for each player (to determine damage and whatnot). However, in Yami Bakura's version, the person that you play as - a magician, a merchant, a hero, etc. - is the person that you BECOME. Yami Bakura actually turned Yuugi and his group into their chosen dolls; they were granted movement, and they played the RPG from, literally, their character's point of view. Anzu's doll was a witch, Jounouchi was a hero, Miho (not in later seasons) was a merchant, and Honda was... er, someone with a gun. ^_^ Ryou, who appears later in the game (he separates from Yami Bakura, after he possesses his left hand and makes him destroy his own boss monster, Zork, by rolling a 99 (the worst possible score) with the dice), was a whitemage... I don't remember what Yuugi was, sorry. ^_^ Anyway, I could go on a whole nother long rant about how Yami Bakura should have won at Monster World but Ryou and Yuugi betrayed him... but I won't. (*everyone breathes sighs of relief*) ^_^ Um, if you're still confused or you want more info, feel free to e-mail me. Like I said, I really don't know THAT much...  
  
Anyway, on with the fic!  
  


~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Yuugi looked up at me, and I could see pain flashing through his eyes. He didn't even seem angry, really - he seemed more hurt and shocked. There was a childlike innocence about him. I looked at my feet. I felt terrible. I had just hurt the only person that had ever bothered being nice to me. I, like the those before me, had paid attention only to my own selfish wants and needs, and didn't even consider how anyone else would feel.   
  
Bakura didn't seem to be shaken. We had both come to the conclusion that it would be futile to pretend that nothing had happened, and hope that he hadn't seen any of the events that had just taken place. Hello, Yuugi... is something wrong? he asked, smirking. Any signs of fatigue had disappeared, carefully hidden behind the mask he wore so well. Yuugi seemed at a loss for words. Do you miss your friend? Bakura sneered. A pity, but she is now back where she belongs.  
  
My short friend turned to me, his eyes swelling with tears. A-anzu... how could you? he whispered.  
  
I... I... oh, Yuugi, it's not like you think. It's not like that at all! Remember, when I went to Ancient Egypt when I was little? You had just transferred into our class... Yuugi nodded his head.  
  
I nodded, too. I still remember you from then, even after all this time. It's been ten years... Yuugi, your friend' Anzu... she was the Yami of the Millennium Scales. She took over my body, Yuugi. I had to banish her...  
  
Yuugi's eyes opened wider, if that was even possible. She... you mean... but I thought YOU were the yami of the Scales...   
  
No... I'm Hikari Anzu. This is my real body, Yuugi.  
  
Something in my eyes must have convinced him I was telling the truth. The boy managed a weak smile, which was quickly replaced by more worry and pain. But... but Yami Anzu was my friend... I... I... I miss her...  
  
For some reason, these words hurt me. I felt like I had been slapped across the face. _Of course. Yuugi's just like everyone else, in the end. He likes her better than me. Everyone does... it doesn't matter that this is my body, and my right to be here. No, no one cares about _that_. No one cares about _me_... _I resisted the urge to cry. Crying was for weak fools. Crying would be letting Yuugi, and my Yami win. Besides, its not like it mattered, anyway. Who cared what anyone else thought...  
  
Yami Bakura chuckled. Oh, right. But let me ask you this - how is your friend' any different than I? Yami Bakura raised an eyebrow apprehensively. Do we not both possess someone else's body against their wishes?  
  
Yuugi faltered for a minute; he slowly answered. Well... well, the difference is... well, you see... well, Bakura, or whoever you are... you're different because, well, you're evil. And Yami Anzu's not...  
  
How. Dare. You. I whispered through my clenched teeth.   
  
Yuugi and Bakura both looked at me in something close to awe. Both had forgotten I was there, mainly because I was only about five inches tall and I hadn't spoken for awhile. I think most of the awe was because of the harshness in my voice; I don't think that I've ever spoken like that before, myself.   
  
Yuugi. How... how DARE you!?!?!?!?!? Who do you think you are, Yuugi!?!?!? What gives you the right to judge who's good, and who's evil!?!?!?!? What do you know, Yuugi!?!?!?!? What do you really know about Yami Bakura!?!?!?!? Who are YOU to decide whether or not HE is evil!?!?!?!? Who are YOU to decide who should stay, and who should be banished, sealed away!?!?!?! Who are you to JUDGE!?!?!?!?!?  
  
My victim looked nothing short of amazed. I don't think he could have strung two words together, had he tried. Yami Bakura looked even more stunned, if that was even possible.   
  
I dropped my voice to a low whisper - though my words were every bit as powerful. How do you know, Yuugi? How do you know what he's been through? How do you know what he's endured? How do you know, Yuugi? How do you know? You don't, Yuugi. You don't know. You don't know how much he's suffered. How many times he's been betrayed. All you know is that he is strong; he will not give up. And for that... he is evil. Right, Yuugi? He is evil, because you don't know his reasons. He is evil, because you don't understand his motives. He is evil... because you are afraid. You're afraid, Yuugi. You're afraid of what you don't know.   
  
Better to call him evil and not worry. Not think. Better to judge him based on what you don't know, what you don't understand, just so you can be done with it. But is that right, Yuugi? Is that the right thing to do? Is it?  
  
I looked him in the eyes. Again, he could not respond. I answered for him. No. No, that's not the right thing to do. But it's the easy thing. It's so easy to just label things - and people. You labeled Yami Bakura evil. You labeled Yami Anzu good. What do you label me, Yuugi? What am I? Am I evil, too? Or am I good?   
  
Yuugi. You hate Yami Bakura for wanting only what is his. Do you hate me for wanting what is mine?  
  
I stared deep into Yuugi's violet eyes. It felt more like looking into his soul. I could almost sense the conflict inside him; I knew he wanted to say something. But it was Yami Bakura that broke the silence. Leave us, Yuugi. I have... business to conclude. My word is my bond - whether you believe me to be evil or not. Now, go!  
  
His words seemed to snap Yuugi out of his trance. The shorter boy nodded his head, and walked back the way he came. As he briefly paused at the curtain of drooping willow leaves, I called after him,   
  
He turned to face me, and our eyes met again. In that brief instant, something seemed to pass between us. We didn't need words to speak. Something within us connected, and the message was clear. Yuugi nodded slightly in understanding. I nodded back.  
  
As Yuugi disappeared, I turned back to Yami Bakura, and raised an eyebrow.   
  
Well, what? he asked; I could tell he was uneasy.  
  
After a tense moment, I smiled. Well, am I going to stay a doll for the rest of my life, or what?  
  


**********  


  
I didn't mean to make Anzu rant so much, but I needed it for my plot... heehee...  
  
Anyway, as always, PLEASE R&R!!! Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10: Live Bait

Chapter 10: Live Bait  
  
  
  
A.N. Hopefully, this will be the beginning of the part of my story. The climax, if you will... anyway, I hope you like it! Don't forget to review!!! (Please)  
  
Disclaimer: Does Kazuki Takahashi own Yu-Gi-Oh!? Yep. Is my name Kazuki Takahashi? IS IT?! Noooooo, my name is Seena. I think I made my point. I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!!!!!!!!!!! (Duh!)  
  


~~~~~~~~~~  


  
I flopped onto my bed, exhausted. Still, I couldn't remember feeling happier in such a long time... I was finally FREE from that annoying spirit!   
  
_But... what would I tell the others? I think Yuugi understands, but... what about the others? Jounouchi, Honda... those who were not my friends, who did not know me before...   
_  
I sighed. I'd see them in school - amazing how much I could miss such a thing like school! - tomorrow... Yuugi, Bakura and I could explain. But... would they accept? _I'll just have to find out tomorrow... I'm too tired to think, anyway. Right now, I just want to enjoy myself...   
_  
I closed my eyes. Incredible, how you could be so happy, just because, well, you're you. I breathed in the sweet, clean air. I felt the wind from the fan dance through my hair. I had never felt better.  
  
I wondered if Yami Bakura felt the same? He, too, had gotten what he wanted...   
  
  
_ Stay still now, Anzu.  
  
I _am_ staying still. And even if I wasn't, I couldn't move that much. I'm only what, five inches tall? How much could I possibly move, really?  
  
Let's not find out. Just stand still, won't you?   
  
  
  
A flash of light, the feeling of falling and flying, and then, suddenly, darkness...   
  
Wake up, won't you?  
  
  
  
You've been laying there for the last ten minutes.  
  
  
  
... ... ...I was worried... ... ...  
  
  
  
IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY!?  
  
  
  
... ... ...  
  
...Thank you.  
_  
  
I sat up. I must have drifted off... _but what woke me up?_ I wondered. _It's only ten at night... _  
  
I looked around groggily. Everything looked peaceful... there was nothing but darkness...  
  
  
  
A hand clasped my mouth, cutting off my shout of surprise. I was at a disadvantage, and I knew it - stomach-up is NOT a good position when in a fight. My eyes darted around for something to grab - but it was too late, my hands were pinned behind my back... tied. My attacker had me in a headlock; I could barely breathe. I looked around, panicked.   
  
My attacker stood up, bringing me with him. I noticed vaguely that he didn't seem that tall... only about my height. Maybe even a little shorter. But his grip was powerful... I couldn't break free.  
  
I struggled, trying to bite his hand, trying to do a backwards kick, trying to do anything... but nothing worked... it was futile to resist...  
  
Something hit me in my lower back. It wasn't a blow - I had banged into something while I was struggling. It was pointy, but cold through my nightshirt. _Metal?_ I had little time to dwell on my discovery, because I was now being gagged. My attacker worked quickly and efficiently; I wondered if he had done something like this before.   
  
I shook my head, trying to throw off my attacker, as well as trying to clear it. After a moment, I sighed - my original panic was wearing off, and my calm, logical side was taking over. _There would be no point in wasting my energy resisting... for now. I should save my energy, for when resistance might be more useful...  
_  
I couldn't resist any more, anyway. He delivered a sharp blow to my head... the darkness rose up to meet me, and I fainted.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~  


  
I awoke - if that's what you want to call it; it was more like being brought to life - in a strange world. At first, I thought I was floating in the sky, amoungst dark clouds. After a moment, once the bulk of my headache had cleared, I realized where I truly was.  
  
The Shadow Realm.  
  
Strange bits of light shimmered around me; they were shaped like golden blades. _The... Swords of Revealing Light... so that's why... I can't move...   
_  
I must have spoken the words aloud. Very perceptive. a voice responded. You've only been unconscious for a few hours; I'm impressed.  
  
Who... who's there? I cried. I couldn't see much of anything, my mind was still foggy. Who are you?  
  
The figure stepped forward, and I gasped.   
  
He smiled icily. Not quite. I'm the Spirit of his Puzzle.  
  
I nodded my head (increasing the pain shooting through my skull), and whispered hoarsely, Yami Yuugi... why...? I thought that Yuugi understood...  
  
Yami Yuugi shook his head. He did. He understood... but you hurt him. I can't let you hurt the boy I share a bond with. He loved that girl, the Spirit of the Scales... and you banished her, Hikari Anzu.  
  
I gritted my teeth. But it was MY body! And it's not like I killed her. Yami Bakura has her soul. She's a doll! Yuugi saw the whole thing.  
  
Yami Yuugi shrugged. He may have. My hikari, for some reason, will not let me have access to his memories of the event. All I can feel are his emotions, and they're a tangle. Grief, pain, hope, confusion... you will pay for hurting my aibou so. For hurting him and Yami Anzu!  
  
I narrowed my eyes. Oh? Yami Anzu was in the wrong. She left me no choice. And if you want to kill me, why am I still here? Do you plan on torturing me instead? Or do you plan on using your Mind Crush, so I'll go insane and demented? Or do-  
  
I only use my powers to bring justice to those that deserve it! Yami Yuugi's angry voice cut off mine.   
  
I spat at his feet. You call that justice?! Destroying people's minds isn't justice, it's torture!  
  
It's only what they deserve! he cried.  
  
Oh? If you want to punish the wrongdoers, then do everyone a favour and Mind Crush yourself!  
  
He seemed genuinely shocked. Me!? Why? I have done no wrong...  
  
I laughed. Really? Oh, I see. So holding me here against my will isn't wrong. Destroying other people's lives isn't wrong. I understand. Oh, I understand! By this time, I was laughing so loudly, my sides hurt.  
  
I have my reasons. And my reason for not killing you - yet - is because you are the key to getting the Spirit of the Scales back. If I kill you, or Mind Crush you, Yami Anzu will feel the consequences when she returns to your body.  
  
I snorted. What makes you think she'll be coming back? I'm not connected to her spirit anymore. You can't summon her through me!  
  
It was Yami Yuugi's turn to smile. Maybe not. Or perhaps I can... while I cannot summon Yami Anzu directly by means of your soul, I _can_, in effect, summon her carrier...  
  
I raised my eyebrows, puzzled. ...Yami Bakura? ... ...Are you going to make Ryou give you the doll?  
  
Yami Yuugi shook his head. No... I do not think the Spirit of the Ring would let that happen. His control over Ryou is very strong, as of late...  
  
I sighed in aggregation. Then WHAT exactly do you hope to do? What do you mean? Our souls aren't bonded, so how could you call Yami Bakura through me?!   
  
He smiled, sending chills down my spine. I never said I could summon him _through_ you... but I _can_ summon him _by_ you... After all, I have something he wants.  
  
At first, I thought he was referring to his Millennium Puzzle, but when his eyes, full of meaning, met mine, I understood what he truly meant. My eyes opened wide in surprise. W-what? Why would _Yami Bakura_ care about my fate? What's it to _him_ if I live or die... why does it matter? He got what he wanted, so why should he care? Why would he... why would he care about _me_...?  
  
Yami Yuugi only grinned. You can ask him yourself when he gets here. He's on his way now...  
  


~~~~~~~~~~  


  
A CLIFFIE!!!! Don't you all just HATE when I end my chapters like that? *giggles innocently* You know what? I just noticed, Yami Yuugi is the villain in all of my fanfics. I don't hate him or anything, but I just get... _annoyed_ that he's so perfect of all the time. He wins at everything. How boring. But I _do_ respect him, a little, kind of. So don't flame me! Not unless you actually have a point to make! Then its not flames, it's an argument - and I LOOOOVE arguments. Debates are so much fun! ^_^ I also love compliments. ^_^ Well, whatever you feel, please review! Thanks, I really appreciate it!


	11. Chapter 11: Darkness Descending

Chapter 11: Darkness Descending  
  
  
A.N. This will most likely be the second-to-last or the third-to-last chapter in this story. It's been so much fun to write, but all good things must come to an end...   
  
It's come to my attention that my computer and/or fanfiction.net is semi-disfunctional. The spacing after italics isn't always right. Sorry... there's not much I can do. Hope it's not THAT annoying... ^_^  
  
Oh yeah, I wanted to say... I'm not trying to glorify Yami Bakura or anything. He's no saint. I'm just trying to explain things from a different perspective, from his viewpoint. Who knows exactly WHY he wants the Millennium Items? This is just my take on it. Everyone has good and bad points... and I'm just trying to show some of the good in Yami Bakura - and the bad in Yami Yuugi. But I DO think Yami Bakura's misunderstood sometimes. But he's far from perfect. ^_^  
  
One more thing - sorry for the lack of updates. I got in a car crash last night on the way home from work, so... it hasn't been the best of times for me. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: My parents wonder why I'm crazy... maybe it's from writing too many of these stupid things! I can't take this any more! I thought I destroyed them all with the Rod four chapters ago... Ra, these things are evil! *rants about the evilness of disclaimers for a few hours* Oh, by the way, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~  


  
I couldn't believe it. _Yami Bakura... coming now? But... after all of that magic he used, he must still be tired. That'll give Yami Yuugi a big - not to mention unfair - advantage over both of us. _I'm_ still exhausted... I can only imagine how Yami Bakura feels!  
_  
I was about to find out. There was a brief distortion of the space in front of me, as the ripple between detentions grew. Less than three seconds later, the white-haired Yami appeared, his eyes closed and Millennium Ring glowing as he completed the transfer.  
  
When he opened his eyes, and saw me suspended by the Swords of Revealing Light, he seemed surprised. Then, his eyebrows narrowed in suspicion. Anzu? What are YOU doing here?  
  
I shrugged, keeping my tone light. I'm bait. For you.  
  
Oh, really? And just how are _you_ supposed to be bait for _me_? he asked.  
  
I think you know the answer to that already. Yami Yuugi replied.  
  
Oh? And what would that be?   
  
The look in Yami Yuugi's eye answered his question.   
  
WHAT? How dare you even suggest such a thing!? he cried. I'm HERE because I want your Millennium Puzzle!  
  
Yami Yuugi rolled his eyes. Honestly, I thought you were a better liar than that, Bakura. I know that you expended a lot of energy yesterday getting the Scales; why would you challenge me, when you are not even at half of your full power? You couldn't even beat me before, with all of your strength.  
  
I only lost because my pitiful excuse for a hikari betrayed me! That duel was not an honourable one, and you know it! Yami Bakura snarled, clearly outraged.  
  
Yami Yuugi simply shrugged, cool as a cucumber. Or perhaps not. It doesn't matter now, does it? The fact still stands that you are in no shape to challenge me. The only reason you came was because of her. He pointed to me, and Bakura let out something between a laugh and a snort. You were worried about her... I held the bait, and you came. My strategies are seldom flawed.   
  
Now, Hikari Anzu's life does not need to be at stake. You, Bakura, can eliminate the danger. I will release the bait to you, if you give me that which I desire...  
  
I glared. Did I look like a gambling chip to him or something? I wasn't some slave to be bartered with... but maybe to him, I was. I could barely contain my anger; I had never felt so degraded.  
  
Yami Bakura seemed more annoyed than angry. And WHY would I willingly give you the power of the Scales in return for the life of a mortal? Hikari Anzu is no longer of any use to me. Do you think I care what happens to her!?  
  
I looked down. I had never felt so... so... betrayed. It wasn't Yami Bakura's fault; he didn't owe me anything. And he had a point - why should anyone care about my fate? After all... I was just a girl, just one out of so many people...   
  
Really, what were you thinking? I have more important things to do than waste my time on such proposals! I looked up, daring to meet Yami Bakura's eyes. To my surprise, I didn't see what I thought I would... his words were strong, his face was defiant, his movements definite, but his eyes betrayed him. I could see the pain, the conflict, tearing him up inside. _He really doesn't want to let me die... he DID come for me..._ I realized, partially shocked, and, surprisingly relieved.  
  
Yami Yuugi shrugged. Very well, Bakura. If you want to play the hard way... then you can join Hikari Anzu!  
  
With that, the Millennium Puzzle around his neck began glowing, as well as a card that had been previously concealed in his hand. _Swords of Revealing Light_! Bind this evil tomb robber now!  
  
The glowing swords materialized around a surprised Yami Bakura. He glared at his captor behind his glowing prison. This is low, even for you... he grumbled.  
  
Maybe so. Yami Yuugi agreed as he walked around to Bakura's far side and pulled the doll containing the Spirit of the Scales from his pocket. But as long as my goal is achieved... it is not right to let my Hikari be wounded by your actions, and do nothing about it. You must be punished for your past deeds, anyway.  
  
By this time, the Spirit of the Puzzle was once again standing in front of me. He placed the doll on the floor between us, and his Puzzle started to shine. Yami Anzu was starting to glow with a similar light; I didn't have much time to think about it, though. The combined light of the two Spirits, aimed at me, was more than I could bear. When Yami Bakura had transferred my soul, it hadn't been this painful... but Bakura was a professional. Yami Yuugi wasn't.   
  
I couldn't hold back my screams any longer. I opened my mouth and wailed, unable to do anything else. Even if the _Swords of Revealing Light_ weren't holding me, I doubt I could have moved, because the intense pain... was threatening to destroy me... there was nothing I could do to stop it from swallowing me whole...   
  


~~~~~~~~~~  


  
I was dizzy, and everything was black. My entire body ached, but I couldn't scream if I had wanted to; I knew that I had been sealed inside the doll. And the Spirit of the Scales... no doubt had taken control of my body once again...  
  
Move however you wish.  
  
I noted, with some element of surprise, that the voice I heard was not Yami Yuugi's, but Yami Bakura's; I opened my eyes to see the giants towering over me. _I guess Yami Bakura still controls some power over the dolls_...? What surprised me even more, however, was that while I was a doll, I was no longer the same one that Yami Anzu had been trapped in. I had taken the form of the homeless girl, once again...  
  
Bakura didn't seem surprised, but Yami Yuugi certainly did. He raised his eyebrows at my new form, and was about to say something, when _she_ interrupted.  
  
Hm...? Oh, my head! I have SUCH a headache... where am I? What...? This isn't my soul room... no! How did I get back in the Shadow Realm? My Hikari... where is she? She'll pay for betraying me... ... ... ... Y-y-yuugi!? I-is that really you!? The Spirit of the Scales' eyes were twinkling brightly as she smiled.  
  
Yami Yuugi smiled back at my Yami. With a snap of his fingers, the _Swords of Revealing Light_ around her disappeared, and he approached her. Yes and no... I am the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, Anzu. I am simply sharing Yuugi's body... for the moment. I rescued you from Yami Bakura and your vengeful Hikari, and I was about to punish them. You see, they had...   
  
Although Yami Bakura's voice was a low whisper, I could still hear it perfectly well - though Yami Yuugi and Yami Anzu weren't paying much attention; Yami Yuugi was talking about how glad he was to have the Spirit of the Scales back, and the ditzy cheerleader in my body couldn't pay attention to more than one thing at a time. He motioned me over, barely able to move his hands.  
  
I whispered in return,   
  
Yami Bakura glanced over at the duo, and making sure that neither of them were looking, and said, My Deck is in my right pocket. I can't reach it, but you... his voice trailed off.   
  
I nodded my head in understanding. Putting my rose in my mouth so I could use both arms to climb, I took a deep breath. How I wished now that I had chosen to be the angel, so I could fly...   
  
Determination blazing in my eyes, I grasped Yami Bakura's jeans firmly, and began the long climb up...  
  
After what seemed like endless hours (suddenly, I was thankful that my Yami never shut up; it made for good stalling), I finally reached the top of his jeans. The rumbling of his voice was like an earthquake under my feet as he said, Good... now pull out a _De-spell_ card. Once we get rid of the _Swords of Revealing Light_, I can take it from there.  
  
I nodded my head, then concentrated as I sifted through the giant cards in his pocket, looking for the requested card. It took forever, but I finally found it, a little more than halfway through his Deck. Using as much strength as a clay doll could muster, I pulled the huge thing out, then tossed it into Yami Bakura's outstretched hand - which couldn't have been paralyzed more than six inches away. As he activated its magic, I held onto Bakura's belt for dear life.   
  
The Swords of Revealing Light disappeared with a flash of light. This caught both Yami Yuugi and my thickheaded Yami's attention.   
  
Yami Yuugi recovered from his shock first. Well... you are brave, aren't you, Hikari Anzu?  
  
I slid down the tomb-robber's pant leg, careful not to get rope- err, jean-burn. (Was that even possible for a clay doll to get?) By this time, Yami Bakura had his Deck in his hand, and he was smirking; I knew that he most likely had a plan.   
  
He slowly walked forward, studying his prey. Yami Anzu was previously unharmed... but circumstances have changed from that time, and I'm afraid much pain may soon befall her... and you as well, Spirit of the Puzzle! His eyes glimmered as he held his deck up, and he laughed.  
  
Yami Yuugi ignored him, shaking his head sadly. You could have saved Hikari Anzu - and yourself. It's too late now - I gave you the chance to do things the nice way. You chose not to. Now... you will have to pay the price!  
  
Yami Bakura and I exchanged glances, wondering what he was talking about. We both found out in a matter of seconds - his Millennium Puzzle was glowing once again, and a point of light was beginning to form on his forehead. We both gasped in surprise and horror as we realized what he was about to do.  
  
He's going to Mind Crush us! I cried.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Of course it's a cliffhanger! Mwahahaha!!! Well, anyway, please R&R! Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12: Energy Shower

Chapter 12: Energy Shower  
  
  
  
A.N.: Well, this is it. The last chapter... *cries* I loved writing this story so much! I'll be writing an epilogue, though... this was so much fun to write! I'd like to say in advance to all of those that enjoyed my story, and especially to those of you that reviewed! This was a blast... my first-ever fanfiction...   
  
Please enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I own my two precious ten-sided-dice, my Deck, my Music to Duel by CD, and just about every existing picture of Yami Bakura. But I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. (I wouldn't want to own the pharaoh himself, anyway; that would be too weird. Not to mention, I don't really like him that much.)  
  


~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Yami Bakura must have realized Yami Yuugi's intention at about the same time I did; he hastily shoved his Deck back into his pocket, deciding that now wasn't the right time to sic a monster on the former pharaoh. Instead, his hands moved up to his chest, and he closed his eyes as the Millennium Ring started glowing.   
  
My eyes widened in surprise as I realized that he was planning on fighting. _Yami Bakura's still much too tired from doing all of those spells; he can't possibly hope to win against Yuugi - not when he's at full power like this! He... he couldn't possibly survive... what is he thinking? _  
  
Knowing that we were in real trouble, I had an urge to run as far away as I could. However, I was rooted to the ground; while my mind was screaming at my legs to , I stood frozen, unable to move. And I had a distant feeling that, even if I did run, it wouldn't help... I was trapped in the Shadow Realm, there was no where for me to go... not to mention, I was only half a foot tall.  
  
It was too late to run, anyway. Yami Yuugi was facing me, not Yami Bakura (who was still desperately trying to power up his Ring), as he held out his hand. I'm sorry, Hikari Anzu. I can't let my aibou be in such pain. And justice must be served...  
  
His third eye of light flashed, and, like time was in slow motion, I could see the energy of his Mind Crush come hurling at me. It wasn't exactly light, but it wasn't exactly NOT light, either. It was... twisted, magic and light coming together... coming together to destroy my mind, my will, my soul...  
  
I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see what would happen next. I wondered what being demented was like; maybe it was like the mind of my Yami? The thought amused and saddened me. Would it destroy me completely, or leave me alive enough to know the false hope of recovery, a thought to torment me forever?   
  
I was about to find out.  
  
A ringing sound filled my ears. _Is this dying?_ I wondered. _Is this what it's like, being destroyed? I can't feel any pain...   
_  
I opened one eye, afraid of what I might see. Quickly, I closed it again - the light was very bright. I slowly opened my eyes once more, this time letting the light filter in slowly. All I could see was light. Light, and a backlit figure... a backlit figure blocking the Mind Crush.   
  
Yami... Bakura...? I whispered. As my eyes adjusted, I saw that I was right; the white-haired tomb robber was fighting off Yuugi with everything he had. Which wasn't much. I could tell he was tiring rapidly; his energy was almost gone, the aura around his Millennium Ring was fading...   
  
He looked over his shoulder at me. Hurry up and get away! How long do you think I can hold him for!? he snarled.   
  
I was speechless. He was trying to save my life... but at what cost? His own death? But... but what about you!? If you're tiring, I can't just leave you here! I cried back, desperately trying to shout over the ringing of the clashing magics.  
  
Yes, you can. he replied through clenched teeth. Now go, unless you want to lose your life!  
  
I narrowed my eyebrows in determination. I couldn't just... go. Not after all he had done for me. I WON'T LEAVE YOU, BAKURA! I called, repressing the tears that were suddenly swelling in my eyes.   
  
Yami Bakura didn't answer right away; he seemed awed that I wouldn't leave. After a moment, he shouted, Yes, you will! You don't have much time, so go!  
  
I answered. It was the strangest feeling in the world... while I knew that staying meant certain death, I wouldn't have left Yami Bakura's side for the world. Why? Because... I couldn't let him down, I couldn't betray him, I couldn't leave him, like everyone else had...   
  
I had to stay. It was the right thing to do.  
  
The aura around the Millennium Ring was fading more rapidly, now... it wouldn't be long... the shield was getting thinner, weaker... the Mind Crush was upon us... we were going to...  
  
The scream rang through my ears. YAMI, STOP!!!!!  
  
And just like that, he did.  
  
I blinked in confusion. I hadn't yelled, nor had Bakura. Yami Anzu looked just as puzzled as I did (though she's normally clueless, anyway). The voice continued, What are you doing!? Yami, how could you even think...?!  
  
Suddenly, I realized where the voice was coming from. The Millennium Puzzle. I whispered.  
  
As if I had summoned him by his name, the Puzzle emitted a bright light, and he appeared in front of us all. His eyes, wide with innocence and anger and shock, blazed at the Spirit of the Puzzle.   
  
The spirit met his Hikari's eyes squarely. Aibou, they hurt you! I could sense how much you were in pain, began Yami Yuugi. I couldn't let them...  
  
Yuugi shook his head. I know you were just trying to fix things, Yami, but... but... He looked like he was going to burst into tears.  
  
The tomb robber deserves to be punished, anyway, the pharaoh pointed out.  
  
But you tried to Mind Crush Hikari Anzu! protested Yuugi. And even though Yami Anzu is my friend, Hikari Anzu's right. It IS her body.  
  
The pharaoh sighed. Very well, but what do you think should be done? Do you wish to rebanish Yami Anzu back into the doll, or to the Scales? And what of Bakura's Yami? What do you propose, Yuugi?  
  
Yuugi bit his lip, and looked down, unsure. I... I... maybe... well... um... I think that... um, well, that... we... um... we should... um... well... maybe we should... let them go?  
  
Yami Yuugi shook his head. Aibou, that would not work. Yami Bakura still wants the Scales - along with the other Millennium Items, and Hikari Anzu still wants her body. Yami Anzu wants the body that she had been using back, as well. This will cause many future conflicts.  
  
Yuugi nodded. I... I know.  
  
After a moment of thought, The Spirit of the Puzzle raised his head. Aibou, what I propose is this. I will not Mind Crush anyone, as I originally planned, but I will banish Bakura's Yami back into the Ring. He's supposed to be sealed into his Millennium Item, anyway. As for Anzu -he turned to me- The two, Hikari and Yami, cannot live in harmony. Therefore, I believe that they should settle the matter of Anzu's body between themselves.  
  
Yami Bakura glared at the pharaoh, obviously not liking the plan whatsoever. I can't say I was particularly thrilled with the idea myself. I was only six inches tall, and made of clay to boot; even if I was more talented, how could I stand up to my giant Yami in a fight? However, Yuugi looked down, and nodded his head.  
  
Yami Yuugi smiled, satisfied that he had pleased his vessel. Very well, then. Yami Anzu, answer me this: why is it that you want Anzu's body?  
  
Yami Anzu bit her lip, and replied, We-ell, I never got to finish living in Ancient Egypt. I've been living in Anzu's body for ten years, and I know a lot more about the world than my Hikari does. I have lots of friends, and I'm doing good in school. Everyone likes me! Besides, I want to become a dancer; you know that's been my dream for so long, Yuugi! It wouldn't be fair to destroy it now...  
  
Yami Yuugi nodded his head, obviously agreeing with my Yami. He turned to me, and said, How do you plead, Hikari? Why do you want Anzu's body?  
  
I glared. Because. It's mine. Do I really need another reason?  
  
cried Yami Anzu. I gave a whole bunch of reasons!  
  
I rolled my eyes. And I'd care because...?  
  
Poor Yuugi looked like he was going to burst into tears at any moment. I felt his pain, and understood it... I sighed. This was a lose-lose situation, for him...  
  
I crossed my arms, and continued, Listen, you stole my body. I want it back. I just want what's mine. You want reasons? Fine. I want my body back because I didn't get to finish living my life, either. You've had my body for ten years, that's more than I got it for. You ruined my reputation - I'm a freaking cheerleader, for crying out loud! - and I have a life to lead, thank you. There. There's your reasons!  
  
Yami Yuugi rubbed his temples with his fingers. Let's... finish this later, all right? We still must seal the tomb robber; soon he will have enough energy to escape...  
  
He turned to Yami Bakura, who didn't look like he was about to go anywhere. His eyes were shimmering, as if they couldn't properly focus. In one trembling hand, he held the Millennium Ring; the other was clutched over his heart. I don't think he even heard what Yami Yuugi had said. He bit his lip, trying to hold back his pain... or maybe, his tears...  
  
The Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle whispered softly under his breath. I couldn't understand what little I heard - it sounded strange and exotic; it was more than likely ancient Egyptian. With his words, his Item started glowing, and the third eye appeared on Yami Yuugi's head once again. He closed his original eyes (for his third eye was made of light, and could not be closed), and continued whispering softly.  
  
My eyes opened wide in horror. I ran in front of Yami Bakura's kneeling form, trying to form a wall, separating him from the pharaoh with my small body. What are you doing!? I cried. Are you crazy!? Yami Bakura's no where near recovered! He's not strong enough to survive having his soul sealed away! If you seal him now, he could die!  
  
Yami Yuugi didn't hear me; or if he did, he didn't pay any attention. He continued whispering the spell underneath his breath, taking no notice of my presence.  
  
I continued glaring at the pharaoh. Yami Bakura had protected me, now it was time to return the favour. I didn't move.  
  
The spell was almost complete; I realized that he wasn't going to stop. Still, I couldn't move. I heard Yuugi's terrified voice penetrating my thoughts.   
  
I closed my eyes, and braced myself as I felt the warmth of the Puzzle's light on my eyelids. I'm sorry... Bakura... this is all I can do... I whispered, ready for the worst.  
  
The impact came from the side, shooting a spasm of pain through my body. My eyes opened wide as I realized that it was not the banishing spell that hit me, but rather, it was YUUGI. He had hit me away at the last second, breaking the barrier between Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura. As I pulled myself into a kneeling crouch, I could only watch in horror as the soul-sealing spell consumed the thief.   
  
His screams, piercing the cool air like a dagger, were filled with pure agony. It felt as if every fiber of my body was being torn, watching him in that moment, like my soul was being sealed along with his. I had never heard so much pain in someone's voice before... I thought that I would die, it hurt me so badly, just to listen...  
  
Just as suddenly, the screams stopped, and the body of Ryou Bakura, limp, fell to the ground. My whole body was trembling. Bakura... no... NOOOOOOO!!!! I screamed, desperately wishing that this was a dream, just a bad dream...  
  
The nightmare stood before me, the king of the shadows. Tears, welling up inside me, blurred my vision. But I never lost focus on Yami Yuugi's face.   
  
I whispered, my voice dripping with abhorrence, How could you...? How could you DO that!? Couldn't you see how badly he was hurt? How dare you!? HOW DARE YOU!?!?!?   
  
By this time, I was shouting, and my tears fell unabated down my cheeks. And I didn't care. I just... didn't care anymore. All of the rage was coming out, all of the pain... one last time...  
  
You know what!? You win! You win, Yami Anzu! Take my body! Seal my soul away! Why should I live, why should I suffer like this? You and Yami Yuugi hate me anyway, and your friends Jounouchi and Honda probably do, too! You've ruined my reputation, you've ruined my ambitions, and you've ruined my life!   
  
...You know what? That's okay, I can deal with it. I don't mind, not so much. But there's one thing I CAN'T deal with, and that's what you did to Yami Bakura! You - both of you! - you destroyed him! You destroyed him, and destroyed my will to go on. I don't WANT to live in this world, where you are the judge, and everyone hates, and nobody cares! So banish me now, banish me! Seal me away! At least, lost in the cold dark shadows, I'll know that someone tried to protect me, that someone cared!!!! I'm not afraid! Let the Darkness surround me; SEAL ME AWAY!!!!  
  
One face, a mirror of my own, looked both frightened, yet mildly happy.  
  
One face, a reflection of pure innocence, looked both horrified and full of sorrow, as if its voice was trying to call out, but could not find words to say.  
  
One face, that of true darkness, simply smiled, and replied, Very well, if that is what you wish.  
  
The Puzzle glowed, and its light descended upon me. Even in those last few seconds, my eyes never left the kings'. Tears fell down my face, but I was not afraid.   
  
The pain was so great, I didn't even hear myself scream. All I knew was that I was falling, falling, falling...  
  
Forever.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Oh, I feel so bad now! I think that's the saddest thing I've ever written. Poor Hikari Anzu and Yami Bakura... I didn't WANT to do it, but I had to! This was a really hard chapter for me to do... because this takes place right after the Duelist Kingdom, before Sugoroku is released from the hospital... and Anzu's still ditzy after that. So Hikari Anzu couldn't win. But I'll try to make up for it in the epilogue! But, yes... I must warn you... the ending is still rather sad...   
  
Please review!


	13. Epilogue: Tears of a Rose

Epilogue: Tears of a Rose  
  
  
A.N. This is the final installment on Anzu's Yami. It was such a pleasure to write... my first fanfiction ever is now complete... *cries out of happiness that it's done, as well as sadness that there's no more to write* It was truly a great time. And thank you all for enjoying my story as much as I did!   
  
Finally... Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Ah, every cloud has a silver lining, and here the silver lining is that I won't need to write any more of these! At least not for this story, anyway. So, for the final time: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!!  
  


~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Floating and falling... cutting and healing... living and dying...  
  
The Shadow Realm.  
  
How long has it been...? Forever, and no time at all.  
  
It's hot, and so cold. It's dark, and yet too bright. It's everything and nothing, perfectly mixed into one.   
  
There's only one thing that doesn't have a counter here. The pain. The endless pain...  
  
Oh, I hate it. I'm going to go crazy, and I know it. But I don't regret my decision. It's better than being alive in the real world, and living a lie. Because there you don't even have your own half-life to hold onto... you're not truly living at all.  
  
But I almost want to go back. Because maybe I can make everything right. But maybe I can't. Maybe that's impossible.   
  
Maybe it isn't.  
  
It doesn't matter now, anyway. My decision was final. I couldn't return if I wanted to. But, like the eternal paradox of light and darkness in this realm, there is hope and despair. Hope that I'll find a way to leave, despair I'll be tormented here forever. Hope that I'll be here forever, despair that I must go. Hope and despair. Both and neither fill my soul... as I am slowly torn apart from my mind...  
  
I'm neither asleep, nor awake. But still, I dream...  
  


~~~~~~~~~~  


  
I think I've had this dream before. It's hard to tell; by now, most of my memories have been destroyed. Destroyed with my mind, as one picture blurs into another. There's nothing much to dream, anyway. But I think I've had this one before.  
  
I'm among the soft, wispy clouds. I don't know how, because I'm not flying, and I don't know how I know I am in the sky, anyway. And I'm not the doll, anymore, either, even though I'm still dressed as her. I have no clue how I can tell, because it's dark. Just dark. There's no light. There's no paradox. The simple darkness feels so good on my skin. Embracing it, I feel safe.  
  
No, I haven't had this dream before. Though I do think, pure darkness is something from my subconscious memory. It must be, because there's no simple darkness in the Shadow Realm. It's not that easy. No, nothing's easy anymore... just simple. So simple, it's impossible to describe. Like anger, trust, hatred...  
  
Or love.  
  
The darkness receded, though you couldn't tell that from looking, either. Light didn't take its place, though there was a... lack of darkness. No light, but a lack of darkness.  
  
No, there was light. I was the light. But the darkness was a part of me, too. Kind of. Nothing in this realm is definite... But the darkness isn't from this realm. For that matter, nor am I.   
  
But us, the light and darkness, were separate. We didn't invade into each other, but rather stayed where we were. And there was a space of neither light nor darkness between us. It was a lack of everything, even though there was nothing to lack...  
  
The darkness condensed, and unfurled itself into a new form. The embodiment of darkness, the darkness himself stood before me. His eyes, full of pain, penetrated my very soul, reawakening my memories. Memories that I had forgotten.   
  
Yami Bakura... I didn't speak, though I knew he could hear me; he nodded his head slightly. Even such a simple action looked like a struggle.  
  
Hikari Anzu. he responded, softly - he didn't have the strength to put the malice behind his words.   
  
I wanted to cry. _Look at what I've done to him! Look at how much he's in pain... his suffering is the unnecessary product of my foolish yearning to live in the real world without my yami... to live without someone else inside my mind... to live. Just to live, to want what was mine. It wasn't wrong, but I couldn't stop the consequences of my wish. It's my fault... I dragged him into this, and now he's suffering so. Yuugi thought he was saving me when he knocked me out of the way, but now I must live on, hating myself for what I have done to Yami Bakura..._  
  
It was destiny. Yami Bakura replied, hearing my thoughts. We are both destined to fail, it seems, just as Yami Yuugi is destined to win.  
  
But... but it is my fault. My fault that you are here... suffering with me... I answered, as the tears began to flow from my eyes, trickling down my face.  
  
One of my tears hit the rose, still in my hand, and began glowing. There's a reason that you chose the homeless doll over the angel, Hikari... it symbolizes your true nature. explained Yami Bakura. Lonely, torn, and tattered, yet still strong. You hold the rose - Life - in your hands; it is yours to destroy or to save.  
  
I looked down. No... I couldn't save anyone. You're here because of me... I couldn't protect you, not even when I tried... I answered, holding back a soft sob.  
  
He nodded, and our eyes met again. Suddenly, it was like we were back in the alleyway, where we understood each other for the first time. The pain melted away, the tears dried, and everything else was forgotten. Outside forces intervened. But that does not mean that the power is not yours...  
  
Just like that, I understood. I hadn't been able to save Yami Bakura before, but now, now was different. Now I could make up for my mistakes, and set him free... I nodded my head, and we both smiled... smiled one last time at each other...  
  
Bridging the gap between Light and Darkness, I held out the rose.  
  
An orb of energy began to form between us. For the first time, there wasn't just definite light or darkness. The portal itself was a perfect mixture of the two, a blend of each...  
  
Go... I can only hold open the gate between here and the real world for a short time... I told him.  
  
He nodded, and stepped into the energy orb that would transport him back to Earth. Thank you, Anzu, he whispered. Not Hikari Anzu', but _Anzu_. For some reason, the simple word brought tears to my eyes...   
  
He began to fade, like a hologram that's slowly being powered down. His smile didn't fade, though. It was a smile of both sadness and thankfulness. The look on one's face when they must say goodbye.   
  
Now, he was almost gone... the tears were once again forming in my eyes, though it wasn't because I was sad he was going. No, I was glad... glad that I had finally done something right, that I had finally made up for my mistakes, and had been able to save him...  
  
I love you. I whispered.   
  
I didn't hear his response, because I too was fading, but in a different way. I had no more energy left to give... I fell backwards, slowly loosing consciousness. Through it all, our eyes never parted...   
  
I smiled at my last thought. Yami Yuugi had, in fact, lost... there was a way to escape this eternal torrent of pain...   
  
I closed my eyes as the darkness surrounded me, cradled me, consumed me. It wasn't death. It was freedom.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~  


  
With that, Anzu's Yami is officially complete. I'll have you know, I was crying as I wrote this. I had to make everything normal once again (to fit the actual Yu-Gi-Oh! story line), which meant Hikari Anzu couldn't stay, because she's still Yami-ish after the Duelist Kingdom. It was like torture, writing that... *sigh*  
  
Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this. I hope that I made this a satisfactory ending (as much as one could do under the circumstances, anyway...). I truly had a wonderful time writing this.  
  
...Some of you guys have mentioned a sequel to this. I'd have to do some work, getting it to fit the story line, and I'd have to figure out what to do about Hikari Anzu's death. Also, maybe I'll write it from Yami Bakura's personality instead? I don't really know. Anyway, I most likely wouldn't get started on it right away, at least not until I know more about the season 3 story line (where I believe Bakura is killed, by Mariku/Malik if I'm not mistaken. However, because Yami Bakura sealed part of his soul into Yuugi's Puzzle, he's still alive. I don't know about Ryou, though... But there's hope! I hear Kazuki Takahashi's making a season 4, and it has to do with Yami Bakura's return... and Yami Bakura needs a body, right? So I don't think Yami Bakura or Ryou is permanently dead, but I could be wrong...). So if there _is_ going to be a sequel, it won't be started immediately. However, if/when I do start it, I'd like to let those of you who want to read it know, so if you want to know, tell me your e-mail so I can keep you updated, okay? Thanks.  
  
Questions? Comments? Do you guys even really want a sequel anyway? Please review and tell me!


End file.
